


A Beast That Is Loved

by Meichiri



Series: Beast and Goddess [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Communication, Courtship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Honesty, Idiots in Love, Slice of Life, Traditions, Wedding Planning, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meichiri/pseuds/Meichiri
Summary: There is a beast that loves a woman. And there is a goddess that loves a man.Before they can be wedded, there are trials that must be taken on. But even before that, they must talk first to prepare for things to come
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Beast and Goddess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657933
Comments: 40
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My poor attempt of expanding the "what comes after" of BL route. It'll be fun trying to write about all of those wedding traditions Faerghians could have.
> 
> The basic of Byleth's power combo aside from Divine Pulse comes from MsBlueBell's discord. Thank you, everyone, for and especially ServerMom for allowing me to borrow this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 16/06/2020, Beta-ed by CuddleWuddlePug.

The moon shines through the glass window. The air is pleasantly cold. All is quiet, and Dimitri knows if he looks outside, he could see how the moonlight illuminated Garreg Mach, silent and dark in its slumbering.

But, he can't look anywhere else except the woman standing in front of him. Clad in white silk, decorated with gold and jewelry, Byleth is everything that he sees as good and holy in this world. Strong, kind, beautiful, his savior, beloved, most precious treasure—there are not enough words to describe what she is to him.

_It had all started this evening when he knocked on the door of the Archbishop's chambers, heart fluttering with excitement and anxiety._

_Seteth was there, a strange look on his face as the older man looked at the king. His hand rested on Byleth's shoulder. His professor, when she turned to look at Dimitri, also had a worried frown that prompted him to quickly step forward._

" _Professor, has something happened? What is it that bothers you?" Dimitri asked, but Byleth just shook her head._

" _Nothing too serious. Seteth was just discussing some familial matter with me."_

" _Familial?" The king glanced at the other man, who just sighed._

" _Well, if she's going to tell you everything then I suppose I should explain it first," Seteth starts. "Byleth is my family, Your Majesty, and I just suggested that she tell you everything before she does what she wants to do. This is something that could affect your whole life, after all."_

" _Family?" Dimitri didn't know Byleth had any other relatives besides Jeralt, but that could be left to a later time: Byleth first._

_When he turned back to the woman he loved, Dimitri realized that the flower vase behind her was quivering. There were no winds in the room, and the blue and white flowers were curling into themselves as if to seek comfort._

_Strange things have been happening around Byleth ever since that rainy day. Dimitri could still remember that night clearly—when his dearest took him into her room to comfort him, the flower vase next to her bed only a green bush of small leaves. Yet, the next day when he woke up in her arms, the container was filled with flowers in full bloom._

_From that moment onward, the prince had noticed how the greenery around Byleth changed whenever she felt strong emotions. Trees and plants were more vibrant, flowers bloomed even in barren soil. The opposite would happen if she was worried or angered—leaves would drop down from their branches, losing strength and color, turning into a duller green and some even grey. It was subtle, but he had gotten so used to observing Byleth to spot how she was feeling under that stoic exterior. Even the weather seemed to be affected by her moods if they were severe enough, which he theorized was why there was rain that day._

_He knew Byleth wasn't quite human, but he didn't care. He wanted to spend his life with her, wanted to give her a promise through this ring in his pocket and more than anything, he wanted to share everything with her. That was why he decided to speak up and give Byleth a way to open up about her trouble._

" _Is there… something I can help you with?" asked the king._

" _I…" Byleth hesitated and Dimitri knew right away this matter must be very serious for her to act as such. Her eyes flickered to the side before looking at him; lips curve into what's not quite a smile but close. "There is something—well, many things I want to tell you. Would it be okay for us to meet in the Goddess Tower, maybe near midnight?"_

_It was not possible for him to say "no" to her._

And here he is, pouring his heart out to her. He can't remember how he got to this topic despite the fact that he was supposed to be here to listen to her, but now, with his teacher waiting so patiently for him to finish and knowing that she would want honesty from him, Dimitri chooses to speak only the truth. He feels the words coming so easily with her gentle gaze upon him. It's as if he is confessing to the Goddess, but instead of just talking to thin air, Sothis is actually here to listen to him.

Byleth's eyes lit up at his words, the corners of her lips curling up just a fraction to reveal a gentle, loving expression. Oh Goddess, what he wouldn't do to have that smile for himself for all eternity…

"I believe in you, Dimitri. And I will do everything I can to help you."

He can do this, he can take the ring out now and say what he needs to say. Yet, somehow, the next thing coming from his mouth is, "Well, Your Grace, things will be busy from now on. Our first order of business is tomorrow's coronation. Once a professor and a student, now an archbishop and a king. How very far we have come."

"But our bond is still the same, Dimitri. Fate keeps testing us, but in the end, we're still staying side-by-side, are we not?" She reaches out to grab his forearm, and he curses himself for still wearing his armor, unable to feel her warmth.

"That is true." He takes her hand between his. This time, the thinner fabric of his gloves allows him to feel the softness and heat from her skin. "To me, you will always be the one who guided me so kindly."

_My light…_

"My ally through all."

_My soul…_

"My beloved..."

He stops. The word is so simple and yet it says it all.

"Yes," Dimitri smiles, even as his heart is beginning to speed up. "My beloved."

"Dimitri…" Byleth squeezes his hand, a strange glint appearing in her eyes.

"Listen." The prince swallows, his heart drumming too loud for his liking. "There is… something I wish to give you before the coronation."

Pulling out the ring, he gently places it into her palm, all the while, trying his best to control his shaking.

There are no words coming from her mouth, Byleth's eyes simply widen as she stares at his gift to her.

She stares…

…Until tears slip out of her eyes, dropping down like shimmering pearls.

This is too much. He can't believe he has the guts to ask her something so outrageous that it made her cry. The ghosts, which he had ignored until now as they had been silent the whole time, moan and scream from the darkest corners of the mental chamber they reside in.

_Disgusting!_

_How dare you! How dare you ask so much from her!?_

_You don't deserve this. You should've stayed silent!_

Sweat poured out, leaving his body too cold and his head too hot. Dimitri steels himself, mentally chanting in his mind that they're not real, that there is something much more important now than some figments of his delusion.

"Please, I beg of you. Say something." The thundering in his chest is now so loud that it almost drowns out all else. Yet somehow he still manages to talk. "If you do not wish to accept it, please just tell me. If so, I will face the truth and walk away."

"That's not it at all," Byleth sniffles before procuring an object from one of her pockets.

A ring.

A silver ring with petals and colorful gems.

Is he dreaming? Has his heart burst open from anxiety and this is his dying dream?

He breathes in sharply, "W-what is this?!"

_Please, don't let this be a dream!_

"I love you, Dimitri. I've wanted to ask you for a while now…"

The ghosts stop. The whole world freezes.

This has to be a dream but instead of dying from fear, he is being killed by ecstasy. Yet he knows that this is not an illusion because he would never imagine Byleth crying like this.

Quickly removing his gloves, the prince extends his hands. One reaches under to cup the back of Byleth's hand and the other curls around the ring in her palm. She is warm, so warm and soft, and the feel and weight of the jewelry are as real as the way its sharp petals dig into his skin.

This is real!

Real!

She told him that she loves him. Him. Dimitri the beast, Dimitri the wretched thing that has hurt her one too many times.

If religious experiences are real, then this is it. Barely concealing his joy, the blond man attempts to pull his goddess toward him. "I see, then let's exchange—"

—only to meet with resistance from her.

"Byleth?"

"There is something I must tell you before we do this." There is a nervousness that he has never seen on her face before as she speaks. "And I'll understand if you want to take back your proposal."

"My love." At the endearment, Byleth flinches. Her eyes avert to the side as he asks, "What could possibly be the reason for me to do that? There is nothing in this world that could make me hate you."

She sighs, arms drop to her sides as she straightens up. "Dimitri, have you ever wondered why I can always predict the flow of all the battles we went through? Have you ever found it strange that I always managed to save you and everyone else right at the moment where it should have been a fatal blow?"

He nods. "I have. Your ability to foresee our enemies' movements is absolutely uncanny. I think, and do forgive me, it feels almost abnormal that our entire class could survive this war considered how many times Edelgard almost cornered us."

She looks somewhat tired with a frown on her face. "It _is_ abnormal. This power… it goes against the laws of nature, Dimitri, this ability to stop and rewind time."

It takes him a few seconds to fully register her words. Yet somehow all he says is, "That… was the gift from the Goddess's blessing?"

She gives him a resigned smile. "Yes, I suppose it was a gift but I have it long before that day. I obtain it on the day we first met; that moment when I saved Edelgard."

"Oh…"

Suddenly, there are light winds entering the chamber. The invisible air currents spin around Byleth, making her overcoat flutter like butterflies' wings. "When I was in the Void, I didn't just receive Sothis's blessing."

Her hair starts to glow.

"Dimitri, I was never supposed to be alive in the first place. The only reason I stand here is because my mother wished to save me and my grandmother obliged her last request."

Light is now covering her body, shining brightly in the previously dark room. Dimitri instinctively covers his eyes with his arms but still attempts to catch a glimpse of Byleth.

The Crest between his shoulder blades throbs. It's resonating with something and he can feel power swirling through the air.

"Byleth!" He screams.

The winds soon die down and the light quickly follows, fading until it's just a dim glow. The power remains, even if it had been subdued into a single focal point—Byleth.

Dimitri can only stare, his mouth opened as his arms fall to his sides. His throat closes at the sight before him.

Gone is her usual black outfit, his beloved now clad in a dress of the royal blue. Her whole body is decorated in gold pieces: the crown on her head, the golden strings wrapping around her upper torso to hold up the medallions, and the anklets that cling to her. The ribbons braid into her hair and the ones tied around her wrists float gently in the air. Sparkles of light dance around her, everything on her person helping to accentuate her beauty ten folds.

_Am I seeing a goddess…?_

Abruptly, Dimitri realizes he has seen her like this before—twice, in fact. The first time was when she cut out an opening in the sky to return to him. The light had been so blinding that he couldn't quite see everything, but for a moment, he recognized she was wearing something completely different than her usual outfit. But, when the light faded away, there was no blue dress or a golden crown. Dimitri had thought his imagination was simply acting up.

The second time was when the two were fighting Edelgard's monstrous form. As the two of them running around the room to flank his stepsister, magic and energy projectiles were bouncing in the air by several attacks from Byleth, giving him an opening to the Emperor. Most of his focus was on El, but in his peripheral vision, he once again noticed the clothing on Byleth was flickering between dark grey to blue and gold. And, she was moving almost as if she was floating instead of running.

Dimitri absentmindedly recalls, his eyes continue to glue themselves to the celestial being in front of him. She is, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, and he has seen many, many beauties throughout his life; he is a prince after all. This is not just his love for her speaking but his conclusion as a man. She is perfect, and the only things that mar her features are the sadness and tears that gather in the corners of her eyes.

"Byleth, why are you crying?" Dimitri whispers in a shaky voice, his hand reaching out to cup her cheek but she evades his touch. "Please, don't cry. Please, whatever that I did wrong, please tell me, but don't cry. Please."

"No." She chokes. Her feet finally touch the floor as the light disappears, the ribbons dropping to her sides. "It's not your fault. Never your fault. But I-I… That day, in the void, I merged with Sothis. It gave me immense power to do the impossible and escape that place to return to you.

"But even with all of these powers, even if I received all of Sothis's power, I still left you to suffer for 5 years. I failed to save Father, I failed to save Rodrigue, but most of all I failed to save you!"

Once again, his mind comes to a standstill, trying to absorb what she just revealed to him.

 _Byleth merged with The Creator? Received all of her power? Does that make her a goddess—no,_ the _new goddess herself?_

The Beginning. The Progenitor God. The Goddess.

The power to rewind time, the strength that could fight any enemy for far longer than most humans, a body that heals too quick for a human, the unearthly beauty...

Everything makes so much sense now and he doesn't know how to react. What could he say?

Should he knee before? No, Byleth will not accept it.

Should he smile and say he doesn't care? That would be a lie for it does affect him and his view of the world.

Should he ask if he could do anything for her? But what could a beast like him do for a goddess?

Then his mind finally gets to the most important part Byleth has said.

"Beloved, what are you talking about? How could you be at fault for anything?"

He gives her a gentle smile. He would love to hold her hands and give her all the physical reassurance that she needs but he has an inkling that would only agitate her. "How could anything be your fault? If anything, things went so well because you were there. Your father, Rodrigue, and what happened to me were things outside of your control."

"I can rewind time, Dimitri." Byleth shakes her head. "With such power, I should have done better. I was weak, and even after Sothis merged with me, I remained weak.

"When Kronya attacked Father, I tried to rewind time again, and again with my meager reservation. Each and every time I turned back, I failed to protect him. Eventually, I ran out of power to do so. Sothis said maybe it was fate, but it was obvious that I was too weak to keep going until I found the right path."

She holds her hands up and fire dances between her fingers.

"The same thing happened to you, too. After the void, I gained more control over my power, my magics are far more powerful and I can last longer on the battlefields. Best of all, I discovered that I can rewind the events twice as much as I had before. I was happy, arrogant even, knowing that I could now ensure the safety of my students. That why I was so reckless to help Rhea, I thought I could just return if something went wrong!"

She pauses to release a sigh before continuing, "I woke up to find I've missed 5 years. When I found you, I tried to rewind everything only to discover that I couldn't. The farthest I could get back was right after I woke up. I was useless, and you were stuck with years of pain that shouldn't have happened had I been stronger and more careful for you."

"Enough!" Dimitri raises his voice, stepping forward and pulling Byleth towards him with his hands encircling her wrists. "Stop blaming yourself. The fault was never yours. No one could blame you for anything that had happened. Goddess or not, you are still one person, and no one can control everything."

Guilt washes over her face. The tears that had been gathering in her eyes are now droplets that wet her red cheeks. Her lips press into a thin line before opening hesitantly, "I can't control everything, maybe, but Rodrigue, I could have saved him, Dimitri. I could, but I let him die! I tried to save both of you but after the tenth time, I knew that it was either you or him, and I chose you. I let him, a good man and a father, die so you could live. Not because I was thinking about Faerghus or Fodland, but because I love you too much to let you go!"

The mention of his father figure hurt, but what was even more painful than that is the anguish in her voice and eyes. The prince yanks the goddess into his arms, his embrace tightening around her.

Stroking her hair, he murmurs. "Byleth, you may be able to rewind time but it was Rodrigue who chose his fate, not you. You had no control over his will. Remember what you said to me? You said that it was his choice—he had even said the same thing—and that I shouldn't let it hold me back, you told me I should live for myself. But my dearest love…"

He pulls Byleth back just enough to frame her face in his palms. "You are such a hypocrite. You told me all those things and yet here you are, letting your guilt burden your soul, even though you have done so much for us, more than what we could ask of you.

"Tell me, my love. How many times have you seen us die? How many times have you turned back time to save us?"

The pain and fear in her eyes is apparent, and so is the way her voice chokes when she answers, "I don't know, I… I lost count. It happened so many times I can't remember them all. But I do try to remember as much as I can."

The prince's jaw tightens as his heart aches at the revelation. To think that Byleth had to go through all of that all along. He cannot imagine what would it be like for her to constantly watching them die…

Then something hits him—Byleth has endured his abuse for much longer than he thought. Every time she suddenly changed strategy, he would ignore her and charge forward like a rabid animal. Each time, she would try to stop him, only for him to throw insults and shoved her aside, yet Byleth kept persisting until he eventually slowed down to listen to her.

If, from his perspective, it took her that long to get to him, then how long was it to her? How many times had he hurt her with his words and actions?

Even after all of that, she still finds it in herself to love him? Enough to want to propose to him?

What has a wretch like him has done to deserve something so holy? Just what is it, in this filthy beast, that loves him so much?

The ghosts agree with him with their cries and laughter.

_Yes, you are unworthy. Let go of her and beg for forgiveness!_

_You truly are a disgusting monster. How dare you think of tainting Her Divine!_

_You think you deserve this. You? A worthless failure who couldn't even save us?_

If this was a month ago, he would succumb to the noises and beg, but not this time. Not now.

Not when he realizes how much he is loved.

He cannot stop his tears or the sobs that come from his mouth. His chest is going to burst from sorrow and happiness—of being loved by the one he loves, but also being her source of sadness. The two conflicting emotions coil around his heart, squeezing and burning it like fire. His head spins from the sheer emotional whiplash.

Warm fingers slide up his cheeks, wiping away the hot tears. Byleth's eyes, just as full of emotions as the night she saved his soul, never leave his face. "You're crying again… What can I do to make you happy?"

Dimitri presses Byleth even closer to his body. His forehead touches hers as he gazes deep into her green eyes. "These tears are for you. You needn't do anything, my beloved. You've endured countless pains for us, and yet never once asked for anything for yourself. Even if I could live for hundreds of years, I would never be able to repay it. That's why you should be more selfish, Byleth, because you deserve it."

"Truly? Do I, do I have the right to?" Her eyes widen. Once again, he curses himself for all the abuse he put upon her that has made her lose so much faith in herself.

"Of course. Do you remember asking me what you can do to make me happy? I want nothing more than to see your smile. To know that you are unburdened and free is my joy. I am happy when you are happy."

A quiet sniffle comes out first, then several sobs. And just like that, Byleth cries.

The sobbing sounds fill his ears, but instead of cries of despair and agony like the day Jeralt died, they are the sounds of relief. Her tears wet his hands and shoulder when he tucks her head into the crook of his neck. Her nails dig into his skin.

Dimitri continues to embrace his beloved as his lips never stop murmuring words of comfort and love. He sways her gently, rocking back and forth while she curls deeper into his much bigger body.

When her tears finally subside, Byleth looks up to him. Her eyes are red and somewhat puffy, but she remains radiant in the moonlight that slips through the thick clouds above. Her lips curl up into a tender smile and say, "I am happy when you are too, my Dimitri."

His mouth opens before he could think, "I love you. Marry me, my love?"

She laughs between short bursts of sobs. "Yes! Yes! A thousand time yes! Please let me stay with you forever!"

Laughter of joy echoes in the dark room. Dimitri holds up the love of his life to spin her around, the clouds parting to reveal the brilliant moon that seems to share their happiness.

Dimitri's head is dizzy from the sheer excitement and bliss. He could tell that this is real, with the weight of Byleth in his arms and the warmth of her arms around his neck but, oh, this feels like a dream! He has dreamed of this so many times only for it to turn into nightmares, but even in his most beautiful illusions, he had never dreamed of Byleth laughing in his arm with sounds that chime like the clearest bells while her eyes twinkle like the stars.

Placing Byleth down, he grins, "Let's exchange our rings then, shall we?" To which Byleth answers with a nod and shyly extending her left hand.

This time, he doesn't shake when he holds out his ring, which he has somehow managed to hold onto without dropping this whole time. With the gentlest movements, the prince slips his promise onto Byleth's small finger. Once he's finished, she grabs onto his hand with both of hers.

Byleth, oh dearest Byleth. She removes his glove and strokes his knuckles lovingly before reaching for the right finger. The ring slides pass his bony joints to settle at the end, and yet his Goddess doesn't let go.

No, she brings it to her soft lips and tenderly kisses each knuckle of every finger before pressing his hand against her sternum, their fingers interlock. Byleth then reaches out to cup his face with her other hand.

On his part, Dimitri carefully takes Byleth's right hand into his. It's only then that he realizes how his palm could easily cover all of her fingers, knuckles, and more.

_So small…_

The prince rubs against the rough skin on her thin fingers. It's strange, these callouses are the proof of years Byleth's spent holding a weapon, and yet there are no obvious scars, only a few thin, faded lines that look more like they came from light scratches. There is no evidence of broken and mended bones either. She indeed heals faster than even crest-bearers, Dimitri notes absentmindedly as he tries to memorize her hands.

"Your hands… Now that I hold them in my own, I see how small and fragile they are." He murmurs, fingers squeezing tight around hers. "These hands that have saved me countless times…"

The scarred man looks straight at his goddess to wash away all doubts that still linger.

She loves him, that is the truth, and right now, his joy-addled mind can only find a few simple words to give her. "Thank you, my beloved. You kind, warm hands… May they cling to my own forevermore."

Byleth remains mute, but her affection for him is as clear as day in those green orbs. Unable to contain himself any longer, the blond-haired man leans down, and pushes his lips against hers with his eyes closed…

BOP!

...Only for their noses to collide for he doesn't tilt his head enough and neither did she.

"I'm so sorry! Does it hurt? Are you bleeding?!" Dimitri exclaims, his hands hovering over her head but not daring to touch. He panics when he sees Byleth's holding her nose.

"No, not at all. I was just surprised!" She makes a sound that's akin to a giggle. When she removes her hand, the prince can see her nose is only slightly red, much to his relief. "I'm sorry, too. This is my first time doing this..."

"I understand! This also will be my first kiss!" He blurts out without thinking, again, then stares dumbfound at Byleth.

The two of them stare at each other until they both burst into embarrassed laughter. Scratching his head, Dimitri focuses on the fact that he's made Byleth laugh. Well, not quite the kind of laughter Annette or Sylvain would have, as it's more of a chuckle, but since it's his Byleth, this is a big step!

The blond wants to redo his attempt of kissing her but remains hesitant. Lucky for him, Byleth seems to sense his timidity. Her mouth splits into a big grin as she asks, "Do you want to try again?"

"O-of cour—I mean, yes, please!" He sucks in a deep breath while his hands grab her shoulders.

Just like before, he leans down while she reaches up, but this time, the couple keep their eyes open and move slow enough for their lips to find each other properly.

_Soft…_

It's the first thing in Dimitri's mind. He moves gently against her, marveling at the smooth and warm texture. Her hot breaths fan his face as the prince pulls her small body into his embrace once more. The gentle scent of lily and rose fills his nose.

Their movements are clumsy at first—not quite sure about the angles, not familiar with how the other moves, somewhat shy and not sure if they should demand more. But, there is a heat that blossoms in their chests that ask for the kiss to be longer.

It lasts long enough until the two run out of breath. Reluctantly, they part, but still hold on.

Byleth swallows, a red flush on her cheeks. "I… Once more?" whispers the Goddess.

"Yes. Just one more." He nods with a smile.

The second kiss comes and goes, followed by another. Then another one. And another. Each stronger and hungrier than the last as they both get bolder.

It's like time is slowing down, allowing only him and her to move for one purpose.

Dimitri can't stop. It feels too good to kiss her. It feels _too_ right to have her in his arms. He wishes—no, he wants to keep her with him like this, never letting go. He wants to take Byleth into his body and merge into a single being. Goddess or not, he will protect her until the end of time and they will never be parted.

Yes, they will become one.

He will become one with Byleth.

All he needs to do is to kiss her deeper.

Hold onto her tighter.

And have her here and now. Make a claim on her, making sure that when morning comes, no one else can ever touch her.

Spurn on by his greed, Dimitri deepens the kiss. His fingers dig into the back of her head and the bare skin of her forearm. He is clumsy and brutish, but he will be gentle. And he will be patient. He will make her feel good. He will make her happy… He will… he will…

Byleth leaves his lips, a gentle sigh escaping from her. Her face is radiating with bliss and contentment, dusked over with a lovely pink shade. She looks happy, too happy for him to…

Exhaling, Dimitri presses his forehead against Byleth's. He hums, partly to calm beast in him, but also out of the unexpected calmness that fills the more rational part of his mind.

The prince cups her face again. He feels the hot skin beneath his calloused fingers, sees the eyes that look at him with love, and whispers against the mouth that would curl upward for him. He will not ruin this moment just to satisfy his desire. He had waited for more than 6 years, he can wait a little longer.

Yes, Dimitri will wait. He will do right by her. He will perform all the Faerghus traditions that would need to claim Byleth as his wife. At this current state, they're technically only half-engaged and will only be considered fully betrothed if they both pass all the tests. For a few hundred years now, the kings before him have long settled for the easier version that, while costly, would reduce their time and personal effort—either citing the need to give more time to rule or claimed that the old ways were for the common men who lacked material means to prove their ability to provide for their brides.

The only recent kings whom Dimitri knows had performed the rites were the father of his great grandfather, who wanted to prove his love to a minor noble's daughter. The other king being Lambert, Dimitri's father, who went through the trials for his biological mother, queen Emilia.

Patricia didn't get the same treatment—mostly because Lambert had wanted to speed up the wedding to give her proper status and protection within the Faerghus court as soon as possible. Being a foreign woman, she wasn't meant to be public knowledge.

Byleth _will_ not be treated so poorly, though. He will court her properly and give her everything that she deserves.

"What's on your mind, Dimitri?" Byleth inquires.

"I was just wondering, would you want us to announce our engagement tomorrow during the ball? Or any other time you want. As long as I have you by my side, I'm happy." He smiles.

Byleth thinks for a bit before nodding. "Tomorrow is good. But there is something else, isn't there?" She tilts her head to a side and gives him the 'Professor' look.

"Ah, well, I was just pondering what I should hunt for you as one of the courting gifts." He coughs before asking bashfully, feeling a little sheepish at his eagerness, "If you want to, of cour—I mean, would you like me to court you in the old way of Faerghus?"

"I'd love that," Byleth says quickly. She then gives him a shy smile. "I… have read about how Faerghians marry and celebrate… I'd love to do it with you. I don't know much about wine or cheese making, but I promise I'll do my best to prepare them for your quest."

Dimitri's chest once again tightens and grows hot from emotions. To think that Byleth has gone out of her way to research about his country to propose to him… Is she planning to kill him with happiness?

Dimitri attempts to get another kiss, but something catches his attention from the corner of his eye. Byleth seems to notice the same thing because she turns her head to look down at the valley below.

The village suddenly lights up with several bright fires. Dimitri hears voices singing in the distance.

"Have we been up here that long?" Dimitri mumbles, feeling a bit surprised and somewhat disappointed to know that he needs to go back to his room soon. If lights and prayers have already begun, it means that they're around the first hour after midnight—where the procession for a Faerghus coronation begins.

The outer walls of the monastery soon wake up from the night's darkness. Torches and candles are lit and carried around. Hymns and prayers echo from the main cathedral. All are blessing for the future king of this continent.

Dimitri's lips press into a thin line. He doesn't want to leave her but he needs to be present in his room at least two hours before sunrise. And yet… there are still many things he wants to tell Byleth, things that he wants to ask. This is still too new for him and he doesn't have enough patience to wait for another chance to be alone with her like this. He can stay just a little longer and…

"You should go back and get some sleep," Byleth's voice is very quiet. If it's someone who doesn't know her, they would say that she sounds cold and business-like. But Dimitri knows better, there is a slight draw in it that appears every time she is disappointed by something.

Indeed, looking at her face the prince can see how her eyes cast downward with a slight furrow of her brow. A small satisfied feeling comes to him at the realization and he cannot help but be glad that she wants to prolong this moment with him, too.

Cradling Byleth's beautiful face in his hands, Dimitri suggests, "Even if we have to end this here, I cannot stand not being with you for long. I'm so sorry for being so selfish. But, will you… will you meet me again tomorrow? Here, at the same time?"

His beloved let out a relieved sound before giving him a sweet, wistful smile. "Yes, I wish nothing more than that. I'll be waiting for you here."

They share one last kiss. It's a short one, full of hunger and passion but they still part from one another, knowing that if they try to delay this any longer the two of them will cross a line.

"You should go first. It's my part of the chant now, I will distract them for you." Byleth gives his bang a light sweep that reminds him of the way she used to ruffle his hair back when they were still teacher and student.

Dimitri nods. Reluctantly, he steps away from Byleth. Their hands linger on each other until he is too far away. Their fingertips part and hover in thin air, still reaching out for the warmth they crave.

As the prince reaches the stairs, he looks back once last time to see Byleth still watching him. Under the moonlight, her body shimmers, dissolving into hundreds of small sparks that, once disappeared, leave behind Byleth clad in her trademark mercenary clothes.

His beloved continues to watch as he descends, and when he's finally far enough to no longer see her, he hears a sweet voice singing.

"Sing we the king who is coming to reign,

Glory to the Lion King, the ruler of this land;

Righteousness, peace then his kingdom shall bring,

Joy to the nations when the Lion King comes in glory.

Come let us sing: Praise to our king,

Goddess blessed him, our great Lion King…"

The blond man blushes. His red face heats up against the cold air. His betrothed is singing for him. To think someone like him could receive so many blessings in a single night—

A strangled laugh almost escapes his lips, but Dimitri holds it in as he sneaks around a pair of praying priests.

His giddiness keeps threatening to overtake his brain, but somehow, the soon-to-be king manages to arrive back to his room. His body going through the motions of undressing and preparing himself for bed while his mind continues to replay the whole scene in his head.

Byleth. Byleth. Byleth. Byleth. Byleth.

His heart chants as he lay in bed, eye glued to the ring on his finger. This treasure is real, just as the sensation of her lips on his, or the heat around his back then when she wrapped her arms around him. All was quiet, even the ghosts, and he enjoys the stillness of the room. No phantoms, no sneers and curses, no cries; just a man and his wonderful memory of a promise.

Tears flow out between joyous sobs while Dimitri forces himself to fully settle into his pillow. He needs to sleep and he knows that this time, there'll be no nightmare because Byleth will be there for him. He can already see it, the love of his life pressing his head against her…

Suddenly, Dimitri recalls the image of Byleth standing in her divine outfit, showing off her very gifted body.

_Oh no! Stop!_

That doesn't work. Instead, his brain shows him a full view of Byleth's cleavage, then zooming out to display _her very generous assets_. Oh Goddess, why does her divine clothing have to be _that_ revealing!

_Stop it!_

Still doesn't help. His traitorous mind is now giving him a slow pan from her chest down to her shapely legs cover by sheer dark silk. This leads to him imagine how it'd feel to have those legs wrapped around his waist.

_No. No, you beast, you have no right—_

Now he's seeing Byleth pressing herself against his front with her reaching for him, her hand wandering somewhere down below.

 _Think. Anything. Right. Ingrid on top of Sylvain that time in the sauna with_ that thing _between them._

Now comes the image of Byleth above him with a similar toy between her breasts.

_No. Abort. Abort! Think about Alois's bare bottom when he fell headfirst in the communal bathroom. Damn it, it's not working!_

Dimitri whimpers. He turns and tosses around in bed, desperately trying to find a way to sleep and not indulge in his desires.

Byleth will be the death of him…

xxXxx

Gustave arrives at His Majesty's door along with Dedue. The sun hasn't risen since the main clock has only chimed 4 times moments ago, but the preparations must start now. He had been running between the halls with the Duscan, gathering all the necessities for their liege to begin his ceremony. The two of them haven't had a chance to check the outside, but he has great trust the staff of the monastery already has everything laid out.

Nodding to his king's other attendant, the knight knocks on the door three times. No response from the other side so he knocks again and slowly, there are rustling and grunting sounds.

"Come in." The permission comes out with a groan.

Dedue opens the door for Gustave to carry the tray in. They both see their king sitting on the edge of his bed. Prince Dimitri looks at them as he struggles to smile, but it's clear that he didn't get decent rest with the dark bags under his eye.

"Nightmare, Your Majesty?" Dedue asks.

"No, I just couldn't get a full night's sleep. I was… too excited," the king replies sheepishly with his left-hand carding through his long hair. That allows the two standing men to see a ring on his finger, which definitely wasn't there the night before.

"Ah, I take it that you've succeeded?" Gustave smiles with the pride of a parent.

When Dimitri nods with an almost dreamy look on his face, Gustave has to voice his approval, "My congratulation, Your Highness."

Lady Byleth will make Dimitri a good ruler, for that he can be certain. More than that, she will make him happy, just as she did back when they were still student and teacher.

Looking at King Dimitri now, it's almost like he's seeing His Majesty Lambert again. He wears the same face the good king announced when he had successfully proposed to queen Emilia. Gustave then adds, "Will you perchance announce your engagement during the ball this evening?"

"Hm, no. Both of us agreed that we need a little time for me to settle in my role first. Not long, just a month or maybe less. Not to mention, I shall take on the old rites, so we need some planning to assign roles before the announcement." Dimitri explains before sitting straighter. "Dedue, Gustave, would you want to a part of my groomsmen? Traditions dictate that I must have men my age to assist me in my journey and an older, married man to act as my guide."

"Of course. That would be a great joy for me, my King." The Duscan dips his head in a slight bow.

Meanwhile, Gustave's mouth grins even wider than he thought he could. It's been years since the last time he'd seen a proper wedding. He can still remember that day when king Lambert presented the furs that Gustave and Rodrigue had meticulously helped preparing to his future wife. To think that he would live long enough to witness it again, and even be invited to be apart of His Majesty's entourage!

The knight bows gracefully. "Certainly, my liege. I would be honored."

"My gratitude to you both. Also, Byleth and I have agreed to announce our engagement during the ball tonight. There will definitely a lot of people to keep us busy for the rest of the night, but…" A blush appears on the prince's face. "I wish to spend more time with my betrothed. Will you two help me? I know Sylvain will certainly try to get us alone but I want to be sure."

Dedue looks at Gustave and both men smile. Together, they nod. "Certainly, Dimitri."

The three share a comfortable silence for a moment. The knight then holds out a towel from the stack he's carrying. "Are you ready, my liege? The priests will be here soon for your purifying ceremony."

"Yes, let's get started then." His king stands up and takes the towel.

The whole event goes without a hitch and prince Dimitri is finally ready. Goddess bless him, Gustave cannot help but be moved at the sight in front of him.

Dressed in a ceremonial uniform that can only be fit for a king, hair tied up into a half ponytail with scented oil, nails clean and shiny against rugged scars on his hands—his king is standing tall, regal, and radiating power with a strong and clear look in his eye. Oh, if only King Lambert could see this.

The priests open the door for King Dimitri with Dedue and Gustave, along with the servants in tow. Outside, the first ray of the sun is peeking out from between the mountains on the horizon. The sunlight touches the wall and floor of the long loggia.

It is then that they all hear astonished cries down below.

The servants walking together with the priests, run to the rails to see when they too cry out in surprise.

"What's going on?" Gustave inquires.

The bishop just shakes his head. "You must see this for yourself, my lord, Your Majesty."

The king, with their attendants, comes to the rails and peek down. For once, Gustave and Dedue's jaws actually drop in awe.

The entire ground of the church is covered in flowers. The plants and trees that were once dull and depressing before are now thriving with a vibrant green.

From the water to the grasses, to the bushes and tree branches, all are cloaked in a variety of colors and shades. All petals open at full bloom—even the ones of the wrong seasons. They're swaying gently in the cold morning wind that carries their heavenly fragrances across the whole monastery. Thousands of petals fly in the air, almost as if to rain down blessings from the Goddess herself.

Or perhaps this is a miracle from Sothis because Gustave knows that this cannot happen overnight. Just more evidence that the Goddess is watching over his king.

The monastery staffs certainly think the same too, because all of them on their knees, praying and crying at the sky.

"It's a miracle! A blessing!"

"The Goddess has bestowed her favor upon the king!"

"Long live King Dimitri, Second Chosen of the Goddess!"

"Long live the king! Long live the King!"

"Oh my," Gustave mumbles. The king dislikes this sort of attention but it seems that he will have to face even more than they anticipated. The knight turns to reassure Dimitri, "My king, it's—"

The look on King Dimitri's face catches the older man off guard, Dedue also appears to be perplexed by it. The king… He does not look surprised. In awe, yes, but not astonishment. Somehow, there is that dreamy smile that he always has whenever he thinks of Lady Byleth.

Dimitri's attention then turns to a different source. Gustave follows his gaze and sees the Archbishop standing on the loggia across the courtyard. She has changed into her formal outfit, her face as stoic as always, as if she isn't witnessing a miracle.

Yet, if one looks closer and knows her better, they would see that she is watching the king—no, her intended, with tenderness.

The couple stares at one other for a while before Seteth ushers her to leave. When she does so, the Archbishop does not bother to hide the longing in her eyes.

A single tear slips out from the king's eye.

"Your Majesty," Gustave hesitantly starts, not quite sure how to interpret this emotion from his lord.

"You will see her soon." Dedue offers, but their king just shakes his head.

"No, it's not that. It's just…" Dimitri wipes at the wetness on his cheek. He pauses for a moment before lifting his head to look straight at both men.

"Dedue, Gustave, I've always thought that the Goddess simply watches over this world, or that we don't have the ability to reach them, but…" His sigh comes with an almost blinding smile. "I'm glad, my friends, that I was wrong. The Goddess was always there with me from the beginning; she has reached out for me countless times but I was just too blinded by my own despair to see it."

Dimitri caresses the flower ring on his finger, his smile widening in the bright sunlight. "I've been blessed to be the happiest man in this world because even though I'm just a wretched beast, I am loved by the Goddess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Byleth announce their engagement. Afterward, there are a lot of things to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I can end this chapter in 5k words. I was dead wrong like always.
> 
> Warning: Graphic description of violence and genocide. Read with care.
> 
> Beta-ed by CuddleWuddlePug.

"Oh, such a wonderful banquet, Your Majesty, fitting for the King of the United Kingdom of Faerghus." Baroness Anastasia lightly waves her feathered fan in front of her, just enough to reveal an appreciating smile. "I was a little afraid those Adrestians would laugh at us for not being able to help you prepare a proper ceremony, but I'm glad you and the Archbishop managed to arrange everything perfectly."

"Yes, I completely agreed." Viscount Ivar nods in agreement as he speaks in a quiet voice. "Even the former Alliance nobles are impressed by you, My King. They're speaking about how our offer must still remain enough, even after the war. This display should deter any rebellions for the time being."

Dimitri smiles and says, "I can only make this possible because both you and other Faerghian houses donated your resources to me, despite the state you are in. So please, do not downplay your contribution"

The king's eyes turn to Byleth, who is talking with Claude. A flash of jealousy rumbles in his chest, but he quickly squashes it down by reminding himself what they are going to do very soon. "…If there is anyone that should be given credit for organizing this whole ceremony, it's must be Lady Byleth."

The baroness agrees wholeheartedly. "Oh, indeed! The Archbishop is certainly capable despite her young age. I didn't get the chance to witness her in battles, given that I was holding the line in another region, but I've heard how fierce a warrior she is. It reminds me so much of the good Captain Jeralt. He must be so proud in heaven that his beloved daughter has become the Goddess' Chosen.

"And speaking of the Goddess. I must congratulate you, Sire. The miracle this morning has proven that you are the Second Chosen of the Goddess. That and all the blessings our lands have been receiving these past months."

The nobleman chimes in with awe-filled eyes. "True. Droughted land somehow now produces normal, healthy crops. Empty ponds and lakes filled with water. Wells poisoned by the Imperial armies can now be drunk from without problems. Wild, small animals such as rabbits and deer suddenly became so plentiful in the forests. And all water bodies are now full of fish.

"We were so worried that there would be a famine once the war ended but with the current situation, we've already started rebuilding instead of preparing to fight for our lives again."

"And it is all thanks to you, my King. Because of you, the Goddess has once again graced this world with her blessings." The baroness finishes with her hands clasped together in prayer, "she's also been a fervent devotee of the faith."

Dimitri just smiles politely and nods. If only the two of them knew the one who has actually brought all of this to them—the literal goddess who's standing just half a room away from them—

He sees Claude kissing Byleth's hand and couldn't contain himself anymore. The king excuses himself from the two nobles and walks toward his fiancée.

"Duke Riegan." Dimitri greets, subtly places himself so that he's somewhat between the two people. His hand drops to his side, close enough to Byleth's that he could grab her anytime he wants. "I hope that you are having a good time?"

"Definitely." Claude grins, swirling the wine in his cup with one hand. "All of my friends had survived this war. I got to witness King Dimitri and his beloved teacher unite this continent, and I even have a lead on my personal project…"

Something flashes through his green eyes as Claude gives the pair his usual mischievous smirk. "But most important of all, I'm going to see something wonderful that will change this land. Of course, I'm enjoying myself!"

The duke emphasizes by taking Byleth's hand and taps the ring hidden beneath her long sleeve with his thumb. "A very wonderful thing, indeed."

Byleth only widens her eyes, but that's enough for Dimitri to almost choke. Before the blond-haired man could say anything, the other Lions—the Faerghian ones, to be exact—come over.

"Congratulation, Your Majesty." Ashe greets. He looks somewhat nervous in noble clothes, but Dimitri thinks it suits the young man quite well.

"Hey, Your Majesty, congratulation!" Sylvain exclaims joyously and wraps one arm around the king's shoulder. "You've done it. I'm so proud of you!"

"We all are." Annette proclaims before pointing at Felix who's still his usual cheerful self. "Felix is very happy for you, too."

"Why should I be?" The archduke huffs, but it doesn't hide the blush on his face.

"Because you care!" Annette laughs and pokes at his cheek. "Say it, say that you care. I know you do."

Ingrid gives an exaggerated sigh and bows her head. "Please ignore them, my King. And Sylvain, behave yourself."

"Aww, don't be so harsh on me. This is a celebration, we should all let loose a bit, don't you think?" The margrave pulls Ingrid towards him. His hands settle comfortably around her waist as he grins at her reprimand.

"Once again, Your Majesty, our best wishes for you," Mercedes says sweetly, ignoring that right behind her, Ingrid is pinching her lover's ear.

"The same goes for me as well." Dedue dips his head in a respective gesture. "Please make sure to enjoy tonight. Gustave and I have arranged so that no one will disturb you until tomorrow."

"Thank you, Dedue." Dimitri's eyes sweep through the room to check on the other lions.

Ferdinand and Dorothea are talking to a group of nobles. Yuri is trying to pull Bernadetta out from behind a pillar. Lysithea, Linhardt, Hanneman, and Manuela have formed into a group, discussing something.

The former songstress clings to her lover as she pats his chest, mouth splitting into a large, proud grin. Dimitri can't hear anything, but with the way the white-haired girl's eyes shine with hope as Linhardt squeezes her hands is enough for Dimitri to be glad that his offer has yielded some hope for them.

Caspar is dancing with Petra, though it looks more like one of those tribal dances he saw one of the Duscan women performed before, with hand movements and a lot of hip and shoulders shaking, much to the scandalization of Lorenz and the guests around them. Dimitri thinks it looks fun, though. Leonie certainly thinks the same because she's clapping her hands right next to Lorenz. Oh, there Hapi is, peeking out from a corner with a dish in her hand before making her way to Ashe. She looks pleased, for once.

All of the lions are here, Dimitri concludes, which would mean it is time for him and Byleth to make the announcement.

"Are you ready?" He asks Byleth with just a hint of nervousness. How can he not?

"With you? Always." She emphasizes it by taking his arm and hooking it over her elbow.

Together, the two of them begin to stroll toward the central dais. But Dimitri still steals a glance at his nearest friends.

Claude grins and gives him a thumbs up. The Lions, meanwhile, are either confused, astonished, or elated.

Sylvain exclaims, halfway between joy and doubt. "Wait. Is this what I think this is?"

Ingrid cheers with stars in her eyes. "Please let it be, please." Only at this moment, one can see she and Sylvain are more alike than people think.

"What? What's going on?" Annette and Ashe ask together while Felix just frowns and looks unimpressed.

Mercedes and Dedue, on the other hand, are smiling as the healer gives their teacher a wave and gentle fist pump. Byleth's arm around his tightens just a hair, a tiny smile creeping onto her face.

"I feel the same," Dimitri whispers while they climb the steps of the dais. It is certainly heartening to see the enthusiasm and supports of their friends.

Facing the crowd which has now noticed that their new king wishes to say something, Dimitri looks at Byleth, waiting for her confirmation one last time.

With her nod, he looks down upon the people in the hall and says, "Honorable guests. We thank you for your presence on this memorable day. My journey as the king of this newly united land has only begun and we all know that it would not be an easy one. That is why I would like to present to you the most important announcement of tonight."

This earns several murmurs from the audience. The guests who don't associate closely with the king clearly are curious and somewhat nervous. But the ones who know him—his comrades during the war and the members of the Church—are all overjoyed with great anticipation.

Taking a deep breath, Dimitri begins, "I shall not have to go through my trial alone. I have found the one who will walk along my side, the one who will be my pillar in both body and spirit, the one who has become my shadow during the darkest time…"

He lifts his hand palm-up between himself and Byleth, which she takes with a strong, but warm grip. She continues, in sync with him as always. "We would like to announce that I, Byleth Eisner, Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, have given my hand in marriage to King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Sovereign of the United Kingdom of Faerghus."

An uproar immediately overtakes the entire hall. Gasps of surprise, cheers of joy mixed with outrageous cries from the very few, are shut down immediately by others.

The murmurs continue before a voice shouts loudly, "All hail King Dimitri and Queen Byleth!"

All eyes turn to where the lions are standing and see Felix, who's now in front of the group. Everyone is stunned, but the archduke just ignores them. His face is full of confidence with a smirk. "All hail the King and Queen!" He repeats.

"Long live our King and Queen!" The next voices are Dedue and Sylvain, both with a smile on their faces. Their other classmates across the room soon join in.

And so, it doesn't take long for the entire hall to fill with cheers and well-wishes.

"Long live the Goddess's Chosens!"

"Long live the King! Long live the Archbishop!"

"May our kingdom last forevermore!"

"May the Goddess watch over you!"

"May all the happiness in this world come to your marriage!"

The energy from the crowd is almost too much for him. Dimitri almost chokes, the teaching that a king must keep his composure holds him back from sobbing at the support they're receiving.

"Dimitri," Byleth's gentle voice comforts next to him, just like the warmth of her body pressing lightly against his side. "How are you feeling."

"A bit overwhelmed, but good." He pauses before asking, "May I continue the next part for you?" This part is practically a ceremony in itself which he must perform correctly.

Byleth gives him an affirmative nod. "Certainly."

The newly-crowned king holds up his hand and waits for the noises to die down. Then, he announces, "Our wedding shall follow the Faerghus's national customs, and thus, it will require a period of trials for us to prove ourselves worthy to each other.

"According to our traditions, we would need the guidance of an elder who holds great wisdom of our ways. For that, Sir Gustave…" Dimitri looks at the knight. "Will you become our guide and judge, teach us the lessons our ancestors have passed down through generation?"

Gustave rests a fist on his heart as he looks straight at his king. He swears, "It would be my greatest honor to become your guide. I swear on my family name and the pride of my fore-bearers, I shall perform my duty with utmost devotion and shall not let my personal bonds cloud my judgment."

Nodding in satisfaction, Dimitri speaks next, "The challenges await us will not be easy. That's why, it is a requirement for us to rely on the aids of our closest companions and comrades. Because of that, my Blue Lions…"

He turns to his friends, who are all but hold their breaths for what comes next, and smiles, "Will you all become our groomsmen and bridesmaids? To aid us on our journey and to help us build the foundation of our happiness? And finally, to ensure our devotion to each other."

Dimitri tries not to wince when he says the last part; because, as any man who is in love would agree, it's the worst part of their marriage trials.

"Yes! Yes!" Sylvain is the first to answer with ecstatic cheer, "Finally, I've waited for years for this moment! Yes!"

"I can't believe it! How wonderful!" Annette jumps up and down, shaking Felix's arm in greet excitement. "I promise I'll make sure that the Professor will never be alone with any man, including you, Your Majesty!"

The other Faerghian Lions agree in droves. Which only irritates their king even more.

_Please don't…_

Dimitri bites back his remark and put a smile in its place instead. His country's culture does not put much importance on one's virginity, only what that person can do for their families and others. However, in order to ensure faithfulness and guarantee at least the legitimacy of their firstborn, once a marriage trial has started, it is ordained that both the groom and bride will never be alone for the entire time duration of the courtship, which typically lasts a year.

This means that once he and Byleth have arrived at Fhirdiad, they will both be chaperoned by at least one same-sex companions at all times until the wedding. This also means Dimitri will have to endure living so close to Byleth and yet unable to touch her or spend any time alone.

Of course, it is normal for the groomsmen and bridesmaids to take pity on the couple and arrange for some secret meetings, and Dimitri does count on at least Sylvain to help him with that. But the problem is his other non-Faerghian comrades who could be overzealous to uphold the rules. He's very much not wanting that if they start getting into this too much.

Just as he's thinking, Dimitri notices Ingrid whispering something to Caspar, Ferdinand, Petra, and Leonie. Those four, who previously looked somewhat confused, are nodding as understanding dawn on them.

_Oh no._

"My, what an interesting custom!" Ferdinand exclaims as per his personality. "I, Ferdinand Von Aegir, swear to you, Your Majesty, that I shall preserve your loyalty to Lady Byleth with my life."

"Byleth! Don't worry! I'll guard you with my life in Jeralt's place!" Leonie pumps her fist excitedly.

"Do it for my and Petra's part, too, Ferdinand." Caspar grins. "Sorry, Dimitri, we still have to go to Brigid but we'll make sure to come back for your wedding!"

Dimitri nods, feeling somewhat guilty that he's actually glad that two of his friends will soon depart. But that feeling is quickly squashed down when the rest of the Lions proclaiming their resolve to keep the two of them apart and proper.

"It's okay, my love." Byleth suddenly whispers. She glances at him almost teasingly, though he knows that most people wouldn't be able to tell. Her fingers caressing his with feathering touches. "I will make sure to visit you. I know where your room in the castle is, and I can climb very well."

He almost chokes on his spit at her declaration but his hand still automatically grasps hers and squeezes.

"I… also want that very much," Dimitri whispers as the two descend the short stairs to be swarmed by their loved ones.

He thinks that he does not dislike this milestone as much as he thought.

xxXxx

"Your Majesty, I know the best tailor in the Empire, I could introduce… I could commission a proper wedding gown for our future queen in your stead." Baron Von Gossler offers. The 5th offer today, in fact.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Lord Gossler, however, I had given the project to Countess Varley and a group of our best artisans of the Kingdom. It will be proof that the cultures and aesthetics of both countries can be united." The king answers with a firm voice.

"Then I could help the Count—"

"Your Majesty, pardon my interruption." Dedue knocks from behind the office door. "But Dame Henrietta of house Bleichroder requests an audience with you concerning the wedding banquet."

Dimitri sucks in a deep breath while Gustave looks at him sympathetically.

xxXxx

"…So what do you think, girls? How good would His Majesty be in his bedroom?" The noble ladies giggle at the question. Their voices fill up the entire tea garden.

Dimitri tightens his jaw. God—Byleth help him, but he wishes he didn't hear that. But he needs to pass through this route to get to his destination.

"He must be very passionate, obviously, and insatiable." One lady says. "He must have been devouring dry the Archbishop every night. Making her pass out in just one go!"

"No, no, no. Did you not see how tender he look at her?" Another retorts. "He must be a very gentle and attentive lover. I bet he can spend hours just to please her."

"What about Lady Byleth? What do you think?"

 _Stop, don't drag my love into this._ Dimitri wants to say but stops himself lest he makes it worse.

"The Archbishop must be very experienced. She was a mercenary, after all, and they must know a lot."

"Oh, definitely!"

Obscene laughter now filled the garden, and Dimitri cannot take it anymore. That's it! This is enough. He will not stand here and let people talk about his and Byleth's private life like this—

Dedue tries to drag him back, but it's the third hand on his shoulder that stops Dimitri from stomping into the place. Turning around, he realizes somehow, Sylvain has managed to sneak up to them undetected.

"Let me handle this." The redhead grins. He then strolls into the garden and out of the blond's view.

Standing there, the king listens carefully as Sylvain begins…

xxXxx

"Sylvain, come back here and let me kill you, you dastard!" Dimitri shouts, hands ready with his spear as he runs at full speed.

"Why?!" His horrible friend shouts back from his spot on the other side of the garden. "I did make them stop talking about your 'skills', didn't I?"

"You told them both of us are virgins and all they're talking about is how to teach me and Byleth how to perform our 'duty'." Dimitri changes his direction as he observes which way Sylvain plans to run to. "Do you have any ideas how many nobles have come to advise me these past three days? One of them even attempted to teach me in front of Byleth!"

"Wow, didn't expect that. But I was just trying to help." Sylvain chuckles, but stops immediately when his friend growls at him.

"And why did you have to tell them that she and I were in love back in our academy days?" Dimitri throws the lance which impales itself into the wall and blocks Sylvain's way. "Rumors that I seduced my teacher!"

"Well, didn't you? Don't lie, even a blind man could see how much you two loved each other. You passed up so many chances I gave you that I thought you have trouble performing or something."

"Y-you!" The blond lunges.

The redhead attempts to dodge but Dimitri is faster, and soon, the former finds himself being lifted up by the neck and pressed against the wall. "Easy there. Argh! I still need to live. 'ave a date with Ingrid t-tonight." He chokes.

"My knight will understand that I need to eliminate the fiend that slandered her future queen. How dare you insinuate that Byleth and I would break our professionalism to indulge in our baser needs?"

"Exaggerate much? And don't pretend to be so holy—my room was next to yours, I hear you every night, moaning out her name and how beautiful she is. I thought you would need the real thing rather than your hand."

"S-shut up an—"

"Dimitri, what are you doing? Let him down." Byleth suddenly appears and orders from another gate of the garden. The priests and nuns behind her gawk with opened mouths.

The surprise causes Dimitri to drop Sylvain and instead, stutters out an explanation, "Beloved, it—this isn't what you think it is! He—Sylvain, get back here, you fiend!"

The margrave, taking of the opening, has already run away. He jumps over the fence as the king screams after him while the archbishop looks on in confusion.

xxXxx

The King of Fódlan exhales again as he forces himself to listen to the elder man in front of him.

"…So, you see, Your Majesty, it is prudence that you must know how to spread out your stamina to ensure that your bride will not be left disappointed." Count Aleks, one of the nobles who had protected and ensured Dimitri's army to have a steady supply of both rations and weapons throughout the war—had decided that it is his duty to give the young king advice on how to better his "skills", so to speak.

"Lord Aleks…"

"Women can enjoy reaching their climax more than once a night so if you cannot work it up anymore, you can use your tongue or hands to—"

"Please, Lord Aleks," Dimitri cuts in, "My wedding won't happen for another year, and we don't even know if I could pass all the trials yet for that to happen!"

"Nonsense! How could you have so little confidence in yourself? You are the person who united this continent with Lady Byleth. Have more faith in yourself." The count waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. "I believe in you, Your Majesty, what you need is just more experience then… Oh."

The elderly man thinks for a bit before nodding sagely. "I see. How inconsiderate of me. You are still very much inexperienced in this kind of matter, and here I am, overwhelming you with all of these knowledge. My most sincere apologies, my King." He bows.

"No, do not blame yourself, Aleks. While I certainly have some… ahem, reservation about this, it is the thought that counts, so I thank you."

Aleks immediately takes up the chance. "Well, that settled then. I shall not prolong this speech any longer but I will make sure to send you all of my books. They are my fruits from my sweat and blood of more than 40 years of research and experiment. They surely will not only improve your abilities but also boost them tremendously, as my lady wife can attest to."

Dimitri manages not to choke and thankfully, his advisors come in just in time to rescue their king.

Later that day, Lorenz himself comes to offer him even more advice on how to properly treat a maiden such as Byleth…

xxXxx

"Your Majesty, please—"

"Bandits are attacking the villages in Myrddin, shall I go there and clean them up?" Felix inquires while holding out a report.

Dimitri shakes his head, holding out another paper, feet never faltering in his stride. "No need. Lorenz will leave tomorrow, and I've sent Leonie with him, it should be enough for this mission. Please focus on the logistic of sending rations to Itha first, there are sights of demonic beasts."

Felix skims over the page before nodding. "I'll need Annette and Hapi with me. These say there are remnants of the Empire around there. Probably want to build up their miserable leftover force."

"Please hear me ou—"

"Permission granted." The king accepts, then turns to Ferdinand, "I will provide the funds for your schools, Ferdinand, but please give me a report of what curriculums you will provide in those places first. I'm afraid right now, we need to focus more on physical skills for the time being."

"It is understandable, Sire. And I was thinking the same," Ferdinand laughs. "Yuri's plan for medical facilities has already begun, I believe we can send the first batch of healers right after the first building is finished." He quickly procures his report to Dedue, who swiftly arranges it into the tall stack of documents in his arms as they all stride forward.

Too many problems to solve in the aftermath of the war that Dimitri has to discuss business even while he's walking from one place to another. Everyday, he meets with his friends and Byleth to speak only about rebuilding efforts, such as rehoming and compensation for those who were displaced, feeding hungry orphans, distributing seeds and cattle for farmers, rebuilding facilities, opening schools to educate and fill up all the empty positions and jobs across the continent, and more.

The Blessings from "The Goddess" certainly has mitigated a large part of the disaster that could befall the common folk, but there is still so much to be done.

"Please wait—"

Dimitri exhales. If only certain nobles spend their time on their job instead of trying to gain his favor.

"Yes, Lord Dudley, is there something else?" The king gives a smile that can barely be called such. "I thought we've already discussed everything we needed in the office?"

The noble in front of him gives Dimitri nothing but an unpleasant feeling. This is only amplified when the young monarch reminds himself that this man's name is on his list. A very long list of officers and nobles that will very soon be dealt with for the sake of his people and kingdom.

"Please, Your Majesty, I know I've repeated this so many times, but please allow me to arrange a gala to honor your name." The lord pants and sweats furiously as he speaks. "I didn't quite manage to convey my visions to you, but I can swear on my family name that this celebration will write your name into history books.

"I can gather all the best entertainers, poets, bards, and songstress' to immortalize your name for all eternity. I will commission many famous sculptors to create the most glorious monuments that you can place across our vast kingdom. The cost is not a problem, many of my acquaintances and fellow nobles will handle it for you."

"No offense, Lord Dudley, but that is extremely irresponsible as a noble." Ferdinand frowns, obviously displeased with the suggestion. "Our people have almost endured a famine and only managed to survive because of the Grace of the Goddess. We are also barely able to clothe and build back their houses for them but here you are, planning to celebrate such a wasteful event that will surely deplete the offer further. That is not what a nobleman should do, or even consider."

"Not to mention," Felix sneers, his disgust is palpable as he glances at the fat man. "Where did you and your 'friends' find the funds for this? I'm very sure your land was burned to half a crisp, and you 'donated' most of your money to Edelgard in exchange for your life and estate.

"But disregard that, where was your gold when our army was fighting the Empire while half-starved and under-equipped? Where were you when the King called for aid?"

"I-it was all taken by that evil Emperor." The minor noble fumbles over his words. "I swear on my family name, had I still got just a fraction of my wealth, I would have come to help His Majesty. That is why I am here now, to p-pay—no, to prove my loyalty to the Throne now that I finally have the means!"

He turns back to Dimitri, smiling as pleasantly as he can, but it only reminds the king of a frog. "What I couldn't do for you on the battlefield, Sire, I can compensate by assisting you in diplomacy. I have had many years maneuvering myself against my many political opponents."

_You mean bribing and embellishing tax while your people live in poverty?_

Dimitri thinks dryly as he listens to the meaningless rambling. But his boredom and annoyance immediately morph into something else once the next words left the nobleman's mouth.

"…In fact, I know many talented men that can help your future wife. With just the right words, her mercenary background will be erased and changed into anything you like. Yes, I know! We can make it so that she is a long lost daughter of a dead, but distinctive, noble house whom Captain Jeralt adopted as his own! I can make up new parents for her, complete with a full educated background and the best breeding history. That way she will no longer be a lowly commoner, but someone who would be worthy of giving birth —"

A hand around his neck cuts off his voice immediately. Dudley soon finds himself being dragged up with his short legs dangling in the air while his mind freezes under the icy cold gaze of a monster.

"How dare you insult my future wife?" The king growls as his fingers tighten around the thick throat. "How dare you insinuate that she is unworthy, you ungrateful filth, after all that she has done for you?"

Behind him, both Felix and Ferdinand, who were ready to confront (and attack) Dudley, frozen in their places for a moment at their friend's sudden reaction. They soon snap out of it with Felix attempting to pull Dimitri back while Ferdinand struggled with removing the king's hand.

"Stop it, Boar!" Felix grunts as the much taller man barely budged at his effort. "Don't just suddenly decide to kill someone like that."

Ferdinand pleads, as he finds himself in the same predicament as Felix. "Please release him, Sire. This fool does not deserve your attention. Please let us deal with his kind from now on."

"Have you two not heard what this pig said about Byleth?" Dimitri just grinds his teeth and squeezes harder. "First, he wants to celebrate while our people are still cold and homeless on the streets. Then he insults Byleth's family, he dared to suggest that Captain Jeralt and Lady Sitri didn't deserve, or were worthy enough to be her parents. He dares to imply that she is only there to be a royal breeding mare. For all of this, he deserves death."

The "pig" in question is now gasping for breaths. His eyes bulging out as his face turns into an ugly purple. His feeble pleads are so pathetic, even the ghosts sneers at the fact that Dimitri is still showing mercy by not killing him right away.

"Your Majesty," Dedue interferes, his hands helping Ferdinand to release Dudley from the steel grip. "Please leave this matter to Duke Aegir, you still have a meeting with Lady Byleth."

The name of his beloved quickly clears Dimitri's mind and calms down his anger. He loosens his hold somewhat, and when Felix sees that, the duke adds. "Byleth told me that she wants to show you her newest project to help the farmers. Don't go kill this useless trash and ruin her mood. We can handle this for you."

"We should avoid staining this place with more blood, at least for the time being, Dimitri." The way Ferdinand disregards his formality to call him his name finally persuades Dimitri to let go.

He drops Dudley unceremonially to the ground. "You appeared just in time, Lord Dudley. And thank you for bringing to me the first proof of evidence. All that money had to come from somewhere."

The king then turns to Duke Aegir, "No need to search for the first thread anymore. I leave this garbage for you, Ferdinand. Make him talk, and have Yuri track down all of his connections. We will start our cleaning right after I returned to the Capital."

Ferdinand nods with a satisfying smile while Felix calls for guards, "Certainly, my friend. Just leave it to me. I shall notify you once I've also tracked down his connection to the imperial nobles."

"I look forward to hearing your good news." Dimitri nods in satisfaction. At least this terrible encounter will lead to something good. He must discuss this with Byleth right away, but maybe he should not mention Dudley's insults toward her family.

It is only right that he protects her.

xxXxx

"Finally, it's over," Dimitri mumbles as he leaves his office with Gustave and Dedue following behind. He has spent the last three days finishing up all the documents that were left for rebuilding efforts.

Three days of working non-stop. He actually had two weeks since his coronation to conclude his current work, but the past three days were the worst.

Three days of not being able to hold or kiss Byleth because all they could talk about was business. All the nights before it, he's spent wrapping his body around Byleth, holding her closer to listen to all the little secrets she has to tell him. But then, he became so busy and overwhelmed by the sheer workload that for once, he could actually ignore the phantoms that follow him for a whole day without Byleth's help.

Wanting to see Byleth sooner, Dimitri then quickly arrives at her office. Much to his surprise, Dorothea is there, talking to his fiancée at the divan.

"Have I come at a bad time?" Dimitri inquires and feels relieved when both women shake their heads.

"Oh, not at all, I was just giving some presents to the Professor." The songstress laughs. "After all, it'll be a few months before I can go to Fhirdiad to be with you all, so I might as well make sure that she's well prepared."

"For what?"

"You will know soon." His former classmate winks with a mischievous smirk and leaves quickly before he could ask. Dedue and Gustave, as attentive as always, close the door after the future duchess to leave their king and his future wife alone in the room.

When he turns his attention back to Byleth, she is trying to wrap a book back into its wrapping. Curious as he is, Dimitri still lets go in favor of kneeling in front of her and takes her hands into his.

"I've missed you," says the king as the warmth in his beloved's skin seeps into his cold hands. Already, he can feel his headache go away. "I am sorry I couldn't spend more time with you."

"Don't be. And I've missed you, too. Deeply." She emphasizes by a hand cupping his face, bringing it closer to hers.

The blond's face heats up at the bold display of affection, yet cannot help but feel giddy for it. Feeling confident, Dimitri asks with no hesitation, "My love, I would like to see you tonight."

Just like that, Byleth's face blossoms with a bright smile as she nods. "I was planning to ask you the same." She teasingly rubs her nose against his.

The first time she tried it, which he could clearly remember to be the fourth night after their proposal, Dimitri has almost died from a heart attack from the sheer surprise and happiness. Now? Now, while he's still somewhat shy, Dimitri has gotten used to it enough to prepare his own attack: a kiss to the corner of her mouth that will make Bylet—

"Ahem."

Startled by the sudden voice, Dimitri turns around to see Seteth standing there in the doorway. The man stares at them with a raised eyebrow, with both of his retainers looking apologetic to their king.

"Something the matter, Seteth?" Queries Byleth, ever calm and composed as she always is.

"It's just some reports concerning the accommodations for the orphans, Your Grace. Though I thought you would like to check on them. I could push it for later if you wish?"

"No, you don't have to." Dimitri quickly stands up. "Please, come in, we just… finished deciding some meeting time for later," he finished lamely.

Seteth just nods so the blond decides that it's better for him to leave, lest his beloved receive a lecture from her granduncle about proper conduct.

But as he passes by the older man, Seteth whispers, "Please make sure to leave enough time for her to get some sleep after your 'meeting'. You both still have a long trip tomorrow."

Dimitri almost trips right then and there.

xxXxx

"Ahh, I really need this." The golden-haired man sighs as he presses another kiss against his beloved's temple. His arms circle around her body into a tight embrace as his body and cloak shield her away from the chilly spring air.

"If you kiss that spot any longer, it'll be bald." Byleth jests, but not unkind. Never with him. She curls up in his lap, fingers dig gently into the cloth on his chest. If she is a cat, she would be purring and flicking her tail.

_How adorable._

Dimitri rubs his cheek against the top of her head, taking in the fresh, sweet smell of flowers and milk. Byleth reciprocates by turning to wrap her arms around his neck and gives him a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"I really need this, too. I've missed you every moment you're not with me. I wish I could talk freely with you like this," She hums into the crook of his neck as he gently rocks her.

"And I you. Even though we meet and work together each day, I keep wishing that we could ask more privacy during the day without people raising eyebrows at us."

"It'll change once we're married, Dima. We will have plenty of time for each other afterward, people will actually expect us to." The little smirk and the sweet nickname makes him tremble in excitement.

"It would still be at least a year away. I just want to be able to show my affection to you during the days right away." He confesses, almost borderline whining while he presses his nose against the spot behind her ear.

"How spoiled." She murmurs teasingly before offering, "Then, how about I compensate for you? What do you wish for me to do?"

The sudden offer stuns Dimitri into a moment of silence before he stammers, "A-anything?"

"Anything."

"Then, I wish to hear more stories about you, about your childhood, and your family."

His answer seems to surprise Byleth for she widens her eyes in stunned silence. Eventually, she says, "You sure? As I said before, the stories about my past aren't very interesting."

"It's yours, that's enough to make me happy. I simply want to know every about the one I love, all the big and small things."

Byleth's lips press together into a single line. Her brows lightly furrow until a long exhale escapes from her. His goddess nuzzles into his chest, murmuring, "I'm sorry. I lied, I have a story to tell you."

She glances up at him, "Seteth told me that I must tell you this. He told me that it is prudent for a marriage to be built on honesty, and he is right. But I keep prolonging it… This matter, I don't want to make you sad or anymore stressed."

The tone she is speaking… it is the same as that night when she revealed her most precious secret and regret to him. That alone is enough for him to realize what she's about to tell him is extremely important.

"Beloved, whatever it is, please believe that I have the strength to face it. Even if it can cause me distress, it hurts me more that I cannot bear a burden with you and that you cannot share your heart with me." Gently, he coaxes, his hand rubbing her back comfortably.

With tension somewhat released from her at his words, Byleth slacks against him and asks, "You remember what I've told you about my family?"

"Of course, I do." Learning that the family of your wife is actually the Saints and the first Goddess herself is not something anyone could forget. He has been completely caught off guard when Byleth revealed it to him but thankfully, knowing that she is the Goddess makes it much easier to accept everything.

"I haven't told you how they come to be, and why there are only 5 of them left." She rests her forehead against his shoulder. "I can show you everything. But do you want it?"

He grabs her shoulders, strong and steady with a confirmation, "I do."

She steadies herself in his hold and pushes her forehead against his.

All becomes darkness.

Before Dimitri knows it, he is standing with Byleth in a vast landscape surrounded by mountains. It takes him a moment to recognize a few of them and concludes that he is in Zanado, the Red Canyon.

Byleth points to the sky, and Dimitri sees a star is falling.

"That was Sothis, my great-grandmother, on the day she first took steps onto this land." His fiancée explains and together, they watch the star impact against the ground. The wind and all the debris pass harmlessly through him as if he isn't there, allowing him to remain aware of how the star has created a giant crater.

Soon, humans in much simpler, primitive clothing come to check. They found a beautiful woman in the center of the hole. And it began from there.

Dimitri watches in awe as the scenes around him move and change. He watches how Sothis start mediating wars between tribes and teaches humans knowledge to improve their lives and societies. As people expanded across the land, Sothis created her children to help and advise them in her stead. Years passed and the world changed into something he has never seen before.

Soon, cities of unimaginable wealth and technologies spasmed across the earth.

But as their power grew, the king notices how hubris started to cloud their minds. In the cities filled with sky-scraping pillars around Fódlan, people on the streets boasted how they should have more, and how Sothis should now bow to them for what they had achieved. They wished to have the world in their hands.

Dimitri watches as the people called 'Agarthans' destroyed the world. They attacked humans and dragons alike, harvested everything they wanted only to want more. Weapons that could be launched and exploded across the lands were used indiscriminately. Cities, lands, and countries disappeared overnight, leaving behind sickness that killed those who managed to survive. The Agarthans become the locust horde that could not stop consuming the world around them.

Sothis tried to stop them. She put herself between the aggressors and their victims and tried to persuade them.

They attacked her without hesitation, only to learn Sothis's rage was truly something to behold.

The entire world trembled under her wrath. Lands and seas split apart and flame storms swallowed up what remained. Energy beams came down from the sky to annihilate enormous fortresses and armies.

And when it ended, when her enemies had all disappeared, she started to heal the world. Everything began again. And finally, the Goddess could have her rest.

As Dimitri observes the Goddess preparing for her slumber in the dimly lit chamber, he wonders if Byleth could do what Sothis had done. But what concerns him the most is the possibility that something as horrible as what the Argathans could do, can happen again and force Byleth's hand.

A light brush of her fingers against the back of his hand stops his musing. He looks at her only to find that she is avoiding his gaze.

"Dima, I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong, Beloved?" He asks, but couldn't delve further for the door to the tomb opened.

Stepping in was a man with white hair and a beard. His clothing was rough and not something a guard for this place would wear. And most alarming of all, in his hand was an unsheathed sword.

"It can't be, no one should come into this place before Sothis woke up." Dimitri instinctively reaches out to stop the man only for his hand to go through him.

He tries again but Byleth stops him. Her cold hand, her stoic expression, and the despair in her eyes are all that are enough for him to know his interference is futile.

He can only watch helplessly as the man committed the unspeakable crime against the Goddess with Byleth's hand as the only thing to ground him against this nightmare.

There was too much blood. The entire surface of the throne was covered in blood.

But the monster was laughing. He laughed and laughed as he ripped apart the inside of Sothis. He laughed as he devoured her raw flesh and drank deep her blood.

When the monster finally had his fill, he dragged the remain of Sothis with him outside.

The world has turned dark again, and within its silent emptiness, Dimitri finally allows himself to breathe and to swallow down the bitter bile in his throat.

"Byleth—"

She squeezes his fingers and the world appears again. It was still painted in red, but this time, it was also the color of flame, not just blood.

"…Zanado?" Dimitri could make out the buildings he has seen previously engulfed in red blazes.

People, dragons, and humans alike, are being massacred. Many of them have their bodies ripped apart to be trampled upon by the enemies' feet. Green and red blood mixed together into dark brown rivers. But they were the lucky ones.

In the main square of the city, a big group of Nabateans from various ages were chained up. Dimitri could recognize all of them to be the most direct children and grandchildren of Sothis—in other words, Byleth's granduncles, grandaunts, and cousins. They screamed and attempted to save their people in vain as pain from their shackles paralyzed them with the smallest movements.

"Behold, the Fell Star!"

As one pale man shouted, Sothis's killer appeared from amidst the crowd, in his hand the Sword of the Creator that prompted cries of horror through the population

"Mother! No, no!"

"It cannot be, Mother!"

All the dragons in both human and beast forms roar in agony for Sothis as the man held up the Holy Sword. And it's only then that Dimitri finally comprehends it.

_Sothis? No, this must be a nightmare. This cannot be!_

He tries to deny it but the terror of watching the tragedy befalling onto Byleth's family is too much for his mind to escape.

He watches as each Nabatean had their flesh and skin stripped off their body with knives and a corrosive liquid.

Their stone hearts ripped from their chests while the pale men removed the bones and muscles, still fully attached to each other from their bodies.

A child, that couldn't be older than 10, was screaming until his throat bled as the monsters held him down and slowly removed his legs.

A woman had her womb cut open to expose the fetus within.

A father stared in despair as his daughter was defiled and cut in half as his own lungs were being torn from his back.

A little girl that looks too similar to Flayn with her disembodied head being thrown down the stairs to the laughing crowd of invaders. A pale man examines her intestines with his tools.

A man had his eyes gouged out and they extracted his tendons.

More deaths. More torment. Too much agony. Too many grudges and curses. Too many innocents being dragged to hell by these humans. No, they could not be humans, they were monsters. Beasts in human forms.

No one was spared—children, elders, men, women, the weak, and the unarmed. Their murderers laughed and danced on their corpses.

Dimitri finally notices that his face is wet with tears when he has already collapsed onto his knees, trying to empty the non-existent content in his stomach. His hand crushes Byleth's in an iron grip. She is still standing, looking at the carnage in front of them without blinking.

"Byleth, don't look anymore. Please, don't look!" The king stands up. He tries to turn her away but it's useless. The tears streaming down her face is all that he needs to know that she has seen this too many times.

In the end, he can only embrace her as they witness the end of her once large family.

After 7 days and nights of this hell on earth, the man, now finally revealed to be Nemesis, left with his army. He took with them a large part of the butchered remains of the Nabateans while the human citizens of Zanado and their draconic counterpart were left lying there to be exposed to the elements.

Another 3 days passed, a sunset on the horizon, a single—still living—child with green hair staggered into the main street. The blood on the ground and on her had dried long ago. She walked, green eyes unblinking, until she reached the dais where her family was murdered to pick up the head of a child.

No tears or a single word. She stood among the corpses until three dragons descended from the sky.

Afterward, Dimitri only numbly takes in everything his Goddess shows him afterward. Through her memory, he learns everything—the day his ancestor drank the blood Nemesis gave him and received the bones and heart of Byleth's grandaunt, which had been forged into Areadbhar. The first war the 10 Elites and Nemesis started in the name of liberation was only an excuse to invade their neighbors; the founding of the Adrestian Empire.

And the dawn where Seiros finally slayed Nemesis.

Dimitri stands there, hand never leaving Byleth's as Seiros and her surviving family watched her army clean up the aftermath.

Seiros declares her wish, which was to spare the descendants of the Elites and prioritize the peace of Fódlan, the world around them slowly turning dark…

Suddenly, Dimitri finds himself in the Goddess Tower once more with Byleth still in his arms. She is crying, and when droplets of tears land on her face, he knows he is weeping, too.

"Don't cry, my love," Byleth slowly opens her eyes. Hands wipe away his tears, her lips gently brush against his cheeks.

"How did you forgive us? H-how could you and your family forgive all of us? The things we have done to you all—" He chokes, his whole body shakes in rage and sorrow. "How do you look at _me_ and not see the man that had drunk your kin's blood, used her bones to commit the vilest deeds with his friends?"

"Dima—"

"We are monsters. These Crests we have, stolen from you—we have been exploiting flesh and blood of your people for generations!"

"Dimitri." Her voice, together with her warm hands, snap him out of his misery. Byleth grabs his face. "Do you think that all children born with Crests are the same genocidal monsters as their ancestors?"

"What? Of course not."

"And do you think that any children we have will carry the sin of Blaiddyd? Are you going to make them carry this so-called guilt? Are you going to make them pay?"

The thought about his children being hurt for something they have never done enrages him. He knows that any children Byleth will give him will be the most innocent and kind beings on earth.

"Never. I will never harm a single hair on our children. They should never have to carry the sin of those before them—" Dimitri snarls, but abruptly stops when he becomes aware of his foolishness.

"See, none of our little ones will have to bear this sin. The same is applied to you and everyone else. Rhea has already made the Elites and Nemesis pay for it, and even with her hatred still existing now, she still cares for all of you. That was why she chose to sacrifice herself when Edelgard attacked the monastery.

"And me?" Byleth cups his face. "I love my students and I love you. I've seen you all for what you are, brave men and women who fight to protect your world and the innocents in it. You are not Blaiddyd, just like your friends are not their ancestors. There is no need for forgiveness when you have nothing apologize for in the first place."

His tears could not stop coming out at her words. He sobs like a child into her chest, lips murmuring unneeded apologies. His mind is too muddled to think further than what is in front of him—

Dimitri's eyes snap open as a sudden thought comes to him. His blood goes cold as the idea starts to form clearer in his head.

"Byleth… those pale men that aided Nemesis, do they look familiar to you?" Dimitri asks with a thin voice.

Her eyes immediately harden at his question, they are almost glowing in the dark. "I have a suspicion that they are connected to the ones that backed Edelgard. The people that controlled the demonic beasts, and who had replaced Tomas and Monica. The weapons they used, their style of fighting, magic, and dressing, and the way they referred Sothis as 'The Fell Star'…"

The king begins to connect the dots. If those fiends who had slaughtered Byleth's kin are the same ones that had allied with El, then they were also in league with Cornelia, who had approached his stepmother…

"My beloved, could it be that our families have the same murderer? Could it be that the two of us actually have the same enemy?" If he was still that monstrous self, Dimitri would have laughed at the chance to avenge their dead. But the current him can only think of the sheer implication of what he just theorized.

A group of conspirators that has lasted for over a thousand years. The ones that had helped Nemesis to commit deicide and then backing _her_ to lead this entire continent into a devastating war.

Byleth, in tune with him as always, speaks up with a hard edge in her tone, "I cannot confirm it yet, but I, and Grandmother, speculate that those men are the Agarthans."

Dimitri jolts. He presses, "are you certain?"

"Cornelia had access to those giant golems, or should I say 'automatons'. That kind of technology only existed widespread to humans before Sothis reset the world, but even before that, all countries that possessed it were already turned into wastelands by the Agarthans. Currently, my grandmother is the only one that possesses such things, or so we thought."

She recounts with a bitter look. But is it just him, or is there even a hint of fear in—

"Byleth…" Dimitri breathes, the thought and horror that come to him are just too much. "Please tell me, my love, if what we just said is true, then… Is it possible for you to meet the same fate as Sothis? Ca—can they—"

He swallows. "Can they turn your body into another weapon? Just like what they did to your relatives?"

Byleth avoids his gaze, but a muted dip of the head from her is enough to confirm his fear. He squeezes his fiancée against his chest, hoping that patting her hair the way she loves will calm her down, only to realize that she is shaking.

He wants to ask if the same could happen to their children but decides against it—they both cannot take in another horrible thought tonight. There is no needs to agitate themselves more.

He embraces her silently. There is no moon tonight, but the darkness up here is comfortable enough. He will wait until she falls asleep to bring her back to her room.

"Dimitri," Byleth mutters, voice muffled against his collar bone.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry… for making you bear this burden."

"Don't be; I do not regret this. Even if you remained silent, I would soon discover this on my own. So, thank you for being honest with me."

More silence, but Byleth stopped shaking and evens out her breath.

"Dima."

"Yes?"

"Will you hold me?"

"You needn't have to ask, Beloved."

xxXxx

Dimitri can't help but feel conscientious under Seteth's disappointed stare. The king knows both him and Byleth have terrible bags under their bloodshot eyes but he simply can't regret last night. Of course, he should have brought her back to her bed, but being able to comfort her until dawn was absolutely worth it.

"Seteth," Byleth says simply, and it's already enough for the green-haired man to give up while his daughter giggles next to him.

"Very well, you win. But I hope that you will take care of yourself better during this trip." His eyes soften at his grandniece. "And be sure to eat properly."

Ever since Dimitri learned that Seteth is Byleth's grand-uncle, he has started to notice how the man has been treating her much less formal than before. In fact, he is downright protective and doting at times.

"I know, Seteth. I can take care of myself." Byleth almost pouts but does not look upset at all. "Besides, I have Dimitri with me."

Dimitri blushes when Byleth reaches out to take his hand. Feeling confident with her trust, he declares to Seteth, "I will protect her with my life."

The bishop smiles and nods while Flayn claps her hands and coos.

And just like that the king, the archbishop, and their entire entourage depart.

This trip will take not even a week and a half as opposed to before the war, when one would need more than half a month to make their way between Garreg Mach and Fhirdiad if they're a noble, or two months' worth if they were a commoner.

Before Edelgard declared war to the entire continent, there were warp points here and there that allowed people to somewhat cut short their tour. But even then, not all of those warp points were available to all—half of them were opened only for nobles, and merchants with enough golds to pay their way through.

One of Byleth's earliest achievements as the new archbishop was doubling the number of warp points on the entire continent to allow more access to remote regions instead of primarily to the major cities and towns.

Of course, such an expansive construction requires a lot of energy to operate and maintain. That's why each point can only work 2-3 times per day, but that only prompts more people to gather around them at the same time to wait for their turn. Ingrid has already seen the potential to set up stalls for extra revenues.

Of course, there are considerable distances between the points so most of the time, Dimitri and everyone still have to travel on foot. The blond actually likes it this way because it gives all of them a chance to observe the world around them.

Every two days or so, whenever they need more food, Dimitri would volunteer to go hunting. Years of surviving in the wild have allowed him to be a much better hunter than he used to be as a student. The light brightens in Byleth's green orbs whenever he shows off his prey to her, always washing away any fatigue he feels. She would then show him all the things she has foraged with their friends—wild vegetables, mushrooms, berries, and more.

Afterward, they would cook their own dinner much to the protests of the servants. He would help Byleth as much as he can even though she handles most of the bulk. Then they would eat together next to the open fire. For many moments, Dimitri thinks that perhaps this is how their life together would be if they were born as normal people.

Traveling this light isn't quite suitable for prolonged deskwork, so the couple has quite a bit of free time to spend with each other, which is something Dimitri tries to savor as much as he can before the inevitable happens. Everyone around must understand it, too, because they all give the two of them a wide berth after dinner, even Sylvain. That is why each and every night, Dimitri could enjoy embracing Byleth in a private spot and watch the stars with her.

She would point to each and every single star in the sky and tell him their names.

"That is what the ancient people would call the 'Swamp Wyvern.'" Byleth explains with a comfortable rub on his hand with her thumb. "It's a very young star. And next to it is the 'Little Lamb'. Though I think it's shaped more like a rabbit."

"Beloved, it looks like a cat."

"A rabbit-cat then." Byleth answers with all of her seriousness.

"Then what should it eat? Grass or mice?"

"Fish."

"This rabbit-cat must be related to your family!" He laughs.

The silly talks levitate the heaviness in their hearts night after night. The warmth of her body and the softness of her lips wipe away all of the exhaustion in his body while her advice and wise words ease his mind. There is still much to worry about—especially the Agarthan—but for now, they deserve some peace and quiet.

Byleth's mood also improves greatly as they pass through fields and villages during the days. Farmers are sowing the spring crops the army had delivered to them. As meager as they are, at least his beloved's power will ensure that all of them will grow healthy. Many villages are lacking men, who either were killed or forcefully conscripted by Edelgard and never returned, so their people are being fed by his soldiers who hunt food for them while teaching children the skills to survive.

Houses are still being rebuilt. Byleth has made sure to send clothes, blankets, and extra food to at least keep people warm during the previous winter so at least now, they are all in good spirits. The weather is still quite cold as one would expect. No matter where the royal party goes, people would flock to them and give their thanks.

They hold Dimitri and Byleth's hand and shower them with well-wishes. Many of them praise the couple for choosing to court each other in their old way. One old woman even presses a gold anklet into his palm.

"I cannot take this, my lady." Dimitri attempts to gently hand it back, but the woman shakes her head.

"This has no uses for me anymore, my dear. All of my family were killed by the Imperial soldiers." Her eyes glaze over under the sunlight. "But you, my king, you have saved us all, and are still alive to see another day. The rites need you to bring your bride presents that were earned by your own hands. It's preferred that you get this during the courtship time, but rules can be bent so please take it, see it as the first in many things you can give her. This is just a little gratitude from this old woman."

He mutely receives the charm before dipping his head to receive her hand, pressing against his head with a traditional poem that wishes him and Byleth's happiness.

When they finally get to the last night where they have to sleep in tents, Byleth tells him with a proud smile, "Your people will be overjoyed. I can already imagine how they will welcome you."

Dimitri notices that she did not mention herself in that equation but stays silent. Felix, who had arrived at Fhirdiad first for the preparation, has sent the king a report which allows him to give Byleth a surprise.

When the next morning comes and they had all packed up their tents, Dimitri swiftly sweeps Byleth off her feet and carries her to his horse while the maids swoon at the sight. She gives him an inquisitive look as he places her sideways on the saddle before getting on it himself. He swiftly rearranges her so that she sits comfortably with her legs hook over his thigh. Once the blond is satisfied, he gives the order for all to move forward.

"I like this," Byleth concludes, almost giddily, after a few minutes of being pressed against his front as the horse moves.

"Then we can do this as often as you like." The king places his lips on his love's temple. Byleth rewards him in turn with a kiss on his lips and this time, Ingrid giggles alongside the other falcon knights while Ashe coughs.

It only takes more than two hours for them to see Fhirdiad from afar. When the party comes close enough, they can see a giant group of people in front of the enormous gate of the city with Felix standing among them.

The young duke bows before his king with a smirk. "Welcome back, Your Majesty, Lady Byleth. I hope your journey was enjoyable?"

"Very much so, Duke Fraldarius. But nothing could bring more joy than to return to my home and show it to my future bride." Dimitri smiles with a hand squeezing Byleth's shoulder. Sylvain snickers behind them.

Felix doesn't snort as usual but huffs with a smile. He waves his hand to signal for the soldiers to open the gate before getting on his own horse.

The moment the doors move, a thunderous sound echoes across the air. Dimitri commands his horse move forward while his hands, steady Byleth, who is too entranced by the view in front of her.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

"Welcome back, King Dimitri!"

"Lady Byleth! Welcome back, welcome!"

"Over here, my lady. Please look over here!"

"Queen Byleth, we love you! Thank you so much!"

"Look at them, what a beautiful couple!"

"Cheers for His and Her Majesty!"

Placing his lips to the shell of her ear, the king whispers, "I am not the only one they are waiting for, my love. Do not think that you are not a part of this, because our people adore you, too."

In a flash, the whole city changes. It is almost as if the air has become lighter and warmer while the sun shines even brighter. All the trees in the Capital that are still budding their first spring leaves explode into full thick greens. Flowers bloom on trees, on bushes, on every balcony and window that has even just a little bit of green on them.

Before the citizens of the Capital could even react beyond a few gasps, a strong gush of wind blow the petals into a shower of colors, blending between them are sparkles of light.

"The Goddess has shown her blessing!"

"Long live the King and Queen!"

Deafening roars and applauds completely drown out all sounds. The name of the king and his future wife are chanted throughout the streets and buildings. Children and adults alike dancing in the flower rain. Everyone is so overtaken by the wonder in front of them that they don't notice the slightly panicked look from the royal couple.

"I'm sorry. I lost control." She whispers while her hand doesn't stop waving at people.

"Please don't be sorry." Her betrothed chuckles. "Just don't panic and we will be all right. And I am glad to see you happy like this. So, welcome home, my love, we've missed you."

Byleth smiles brilliantly beneath the sunlight as a flower lands in her hair. She cups his face which prompts several oohs, ahhs, and whistles from everyone around them.

"I'm home, Dima."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fodlan is supposed to be 2/3 size of Europe, which is not small at all. But in-game, its scale was all over the place where one character can run half the continent in just a few days while another need more than a month to go from the border to Garreg Mach on horseback (granted, said person have to drag along an army).
> 
> But since we have spells like Stride or Warp, which can help cross a valley/city in just one spell, I just HC that travel in Fodlan has locations which specialized mages where you can pay to teleport or boost yourself to run faster in a limited time. But due to the church's presence isn't spread evenly across the continent, not all regions and places have their warping points.
> 
> For example, the Empire had the fewest points while the kingdom has the most. The alliance should have had more but due to the nobles spent most of their time arguing with each other or refuse to build more points to obstruct their rivals, the merchants have to rely on the old way (a.k.a walking on foot/wagons/horses the entire way) or trying to pay to make their own warps, which not always working.
> 
> Of course, warp points and stride magic will eventually fall out of favor once Fodlan reaches the modern age since our planes and cars will be much faster and more available to the mass. After all, magic can only be performed by human mages—which is a profession not all can learn easily or reach the correct skills. Magic also have their limited uses per day as opposed to machines that can be operated by all humans with the right training.
> 
> Next chapter: Dimitri and Byleth attack a tree and learn the importance of making their own bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"This feels the same as the last time." Byleth thinks as she observes the forest in front of them. The silverwalls are some of the tallest trees in Fodlan and one look at them can tell you why—they can easily overshadow a five-stories building. The body of a normal mature tree can take up to 3-4 men to hug and a single trunk is as big as a human.

Byleth has only seen them once before, when she just beginning officially fight alongside Jeralt, her father just signed a contract to protect this forest from bandits during spring. The first season of the year is the time where the trees are most suitable for harvest so it attracts too many grubby hands.

Now, they're not here to kill bandits and thieves, though.

As if reading her mind, Dimitri squeezes her hand. He smiles at her—today, he is also very handsome. Both of them have opted for more practical outfits than can both protect them from the bitter cold while leaving enough freedom for them to do what they must for the first trial: Chopping down a tree to build their own bed.

"We can do this," he says. "I will make sure to prepare the best bed for you."

Byleth nods. Her lips curl upward so easily. "For us. And you won't do it alone, remember."

"Ah, oh, pardon me, of course." Dimitri chuckles sheepishly. He turns to the leader of the wood camp of this forest and his loyal retainer Gustave. "Gustave, Ebert, we are ready. Will you give us permission?"

Ebert, a small old man with hair as white as the snow, dips his head with a pleasing look. "Gladly, Your Majesty. But before you begin, let me explain everything to you two again for safety reasons."

All the people around them gather to listen.

The assistants next to Ebert spread out two large drawings as his boss explains. "Your Majesty and Your Grace only need to work on a single tree we've marked for you. You need to cut it down and separate it into pieces with these general shapes and sizes. You will have carpenter and instructors to help you during the later part. After you're done, we shall take up the rest. Be sure to follow these guidelines—one wrong step and you may lose all of your hard work."

Gustave, who now wears a scarf and cloak that identify him at the elder and the judge for their courtship procession, pickups up from there "This first trial is to prove that both of you can cooperate together to lay the first brick of your married life.

"You were to construct a household item that both of you will use together in your new life to symbolize your matrimonial harmony. As you have both agreed to build a bed that will the foundation for the next generations, I commend your decision. May the Goddess and our ancestors watch over you."

The large crowd of soldiers, woodsmen, hunters, knights, and nobles cheers. Their voices disturb all the woodland creatures around them adding even more noises to the place.

Byleth, meanwhile, suddenly feels hot in her stomach at the mention of "building the next generation". Dorothea's "gift" is really getting to her.

She sucks in a breath and asks Dimitri, "Ready?"

"Of course," He replies with a hand patting the giant ax on his back.

The tree in front of them is wide enough that even if Byleth and Dimitri try to hug it, there would still be leftover space. The bark is actually quite pretty viewing it up close—The smooth, white surface simmering against the silver-grey leaves that blend with the snow around it. Standing here, one could think that they're still in the middle of winter.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Ebert muses, hand patting the tree. "Once you cut it down, it loses its sparkly appearance. The wood turn darker but becomes stronger than before. And it has such a lovely smell that calms your soul. My father back then even said that it can ward away evils. Just like a good marriage, eh?"

"Yes, we certainly hope so," Dimitri agrees excitedly while Byleth gives a firm nod.

Ebert chuckles, "Obviously, only you Blaiddyds would choose silverwall as material for your marriage gifts. Most men would go for more sensible choices like oak or mahogany. Then again, most men don't accidentally destroy their bed when they're having fun." He wiggles his eyebrows at them, earning two bright red faces and some sputters.

Trying to ignore the heat in her face, Byleth gets into a secure but still comfortable position. Focusing her power into a single place, she creates a blade of fire, pressing it against the mark on the trunk.

After a few minutes, the wood turns red and soften. It's incredible how this organic material can act so similar to metals. Once a sweet smell forms in the air just as instructed, Byleth nods at her love while still keeps her magic going.

Dimitri swings his axe. His mighty strike embeds the blade of the tool deep into the trunk with a booming sound. Gasps and cheers erupt behind them at that.

"Incredible! As expected of a Blaiddyd."

"He cut that much in one strike. I can't believe it! Our strongest cutter can only cut just a third of that."

"The Archbishop isn't too bad either. I've never seen anyone heats up the bark that fast."

"She must have great control over her fire to keep it so steady even with such a blow."

"Hoh, I think they may finish it sooner than King Klaus and his bride did."

"Too soon to say. Let's see if they can maintain this long enough."

The words at the end give Byleth enough warning to space her power out evenly. Dimitri prepares another blow at her signal. This time, she doesn't use as much strength as the first, knowing how to keep it going even as her lover's strike is still as powerful. Once again, the axe buried straight into the cut.

Dimitri looks at her understandingly and waits for her to adjust the heat before rising his axe again. Just like that, they work as a team focusing solely on cutting the tree. She provides the heat and he strikes, back and forth until 2 hours have passed.

Byleth is sweating furiously as if she is in a sauna instead of a near-frozen massive forest. Dimitri doesn't fare much better, his blond locks stick to his face and neck, and he keeps loosening up his collar while panting like a horse. They had cleared almost half of the trunk but it will be a long while before it will fall down.

Glancing at each other, the couple starts taking off their cloaks. Dimitri eventually gets to his shirt. Byleth is afraid of the cold, though, so she only loosens her collar and fold up the sleeves of her shirt beneath. The cold air contacts with her hot skin feel quite pleasant.

The moment Byleth lifts her head to check on Dimitri, her eyes immediately glued to his bare chest. His bare, perfect, as smooth as bronze statue chest. Her gaze traces the tight muscles on his neck and shoulders, the strong and somewhat wiry arms connected to the defined collar bones. She then pay attention to the bulging chest down to muscular flesh of his ribs followed by a v-shaped that framed his navel and disappeared into the waistline with the barest hint of golden hair.

"Shh, Your Grace, if you stare any longer, His Majesty will die for sure." Ingrid's sudden voice next to her ear jolts Byleth away from her trance.

Dimitri seems like he's preparing to dig a hole to hide. His whole skin is red while he fidgets on the spot. His face is a mix of embarrassment beyond belief with a tiny bit of excitement. His mouth opens and closes between babbles of ahhs and uhms.

Behind them, the crowd is snickering, commenting about the vigor of young love and maybe they should add more guards before the wedding. That only aggravates the king even more that Byleth has to speak up.

"I'm sorry." She tells him, "It was rude of me."

"No, please don't be. I shouldn't have overreacted so much."

Her beloved quickly responds and take the blame to himself as always. And she knows what could calm him down.

Byleth grabs Dimitri's hand and squeezes. She gives him a small smile. "Then we are even. Let's get back to work. I want to finish this part before lunch."

He nods with a smile and preparing his axe again. Before focusing on her own task again, Byleth muses that both of them certainly are not quite used to be so affectionate in public yet.

xxXxx

Shouts and orders spread through the part of the forest they are in, warning people to avoid the falling path of the tree. Dimitri is looking more determined than ever, just a tiny bit more and it will be theirs.

With a nod, Byleth pushes for a strong flame that burns scalding to the point that even the snow behind them is melting.

Dimitri holds the axe as far as he can away from the trunk and swing. A deafening sound jolts everything around them. The tree starts to wobble.

"Timber!"

The giant falls into the empty space they prepared. Cheers and claps reverberate as people congratulate the couple. Dimitri and Byleth, covered in sweat as trying to catch their breathes amidst the exhaustion, stare at the first fruit of their labor.

Dimitri barks out a laugh and takes Byleth into his arms. "We did it!"

"We did." Byleth nuzzles into his hot neck. Bare hands clamp to his naked shoulders. The two of them swaying on their feet while people run to the tree to see it closer.

Ebert claps his hands to gather attention and says, "The first part of the preparation is done. We'll now have a lunch break for an hour."

The announcement brings relief to Byleth. Quickly put on her cloak before helping Dimitri to redress himself, she drags him with her to where Dedue is waiting with a big, heavy-looking basket.

Byleth shows the inside of the wicker container to Dimitri, which consists of two big loaves of bread, a small wheel of cheese, and a big covered pot. She opens the lid just a little bit for the steam to escape.

"Is this what I think it is?" the blond asks in astonishment.

She nods. "Cheesy Verona stew. I thought that you'll be extremely hungry so I made sure to prepare a lot for you." He deserves to enjoy a good meal after doing all of these hard works, after all.

"Was that why you were late for our breakfast this morning? You shouldn't have." He's frowning, smiling, and being shy all at the same time. It's very adorable, Byleth thinks.

"It wasn't that hard, and I had Dedue help me."

The man in mention shakes his head. "All I did was peeling the vegetables. Her Grace hoarded everything else."

Before Dimitri could open his mouth, Byleth pulls at his hand. "Come, let's eat."

Moments later, they are seated comfortably near a warm fire with Byleth holding a big bowl of stew.

"Here. Ahh." The archbishop holds out a spoon full of steaming soup with both vegetables. loach meat and, most important of all, cheese toward her fiancé.

Dimitri looks at her in shocks, his face looks like it could melt snow with how red it is.

He stammers out some words about being able to feed himself and she shouldn't bother. But when he realizes that Byleth won't change her mind, the king finally gives up.

The blond smiles shyly but nevertheless still opens his mouth for her to feed him. He chews slowly and, despite her knowing that he can't taste anything, looks incredibly happy as if he is eating the most delicious food in the world. Byleth doesn't ask anything but he still declares with eye shines brightly so childlike. "I love it. You are the best cook I've ever known!"

"Dima, you're exaggerating it." She snorts, spoon-feeding him another bite.

"It is the truth, here, you should eat, too." The king picks up a spoon and mimics her action even as his face is turning crimson. The two of them then take turns to feed each other, and Byleth makes sure to give her Dima all the biggest pieces of melted cheese.

Around them, everyone only spends a few minutes to swoon before focusing on their own lunch. Sylvain asks Ingrid to feed him which, surprisingly, turns out to be more peaceful than Byleth thought because the female knight actually obliges the request. Meanwhile, Ashe is stirring his pot while Hapi looks on, nursing over her steaming cup of tea.

Mercedes, Dedue, Gustave, Annette, and Felix are hurdling around the fire they share with Byleth and Dimitri. For one, Duke Fraldarius doesn't comment on the royal couple's public display of affection. He instead pays most of his attention to roast the rabbit while his own fiancée is chatting cheerfully with her father who's turning the fishes.

Byleth exhales, feeling so light at the peaceful atmosphere despite the fatigue in her body.

Lunch eventually comes to an end and the couple gets back to their mission. Now they need to cut off the branches and divide the trunk into smaller pieces for transport.

This part is quite easy to be the point that Dimitri doesn't even need her fire to cut the wood. He only needs one strike for the smaller ones and three strikes at most for the ones of larger sizes. He plans to finish his side then will turn around to meet hers.

Meanwhile, Byleth meticulously burns wood first before chopping them on her all. With Dimitri progresses so fast ahead, she has some moments to be alone, focusing solely on her work. Most of the camp members had gone to do their own job. Many of the nobles have decided to go for a stroll while the part of the soldiers is scattering around the area.

The temporal solitude reminds Byleth of how this is the first time in a while that she has wandering thoughts during the day. Most of the time, she's too busy with her duties. Now, her mind is filled with images of how her life with Dimitri would be like?

Her mind wanders back to the month she spent with Father in this region. Usually, he would use their free time to train or fish with her but that day, he took her hand and take her to another forest just like this.

_She was small back then, and the snow was thick that after walking for a while, Father has opted to carry her on his large arm._

" _See these, Byleth? They're the cores to make silver weapons. They're beautiful but also strong and last seemingly forever." Father said._

_She simply nodded, sensing that he still had something important to say._

_Jeralt continued after a few pauses, his voice rumbled through her small body, "Before you were born, I'd planned to take you and your mother here and make something for you both. Not many people remember this but there was a myth that if you give the person you love something made from this wood, they will be healthy and live a long, happy life."_

_He didn't say anything else afterward and they stayed in this forest until near dusk. When the snow starting to fall, he wrapped her in his thick cape and carried her back._

_The day after, once they've finished their daily patron, her father brought her to a frozen lake and taught her how to fish through the ice. And on the final day of their stay here, he gave a small dagger with a blue sheath._

For someone who could barely remember her childhood, Byleth could recall those days so clearly. The gift he gave her is warm at her side as much as the flame in her hand.

Before accepting Dimitri's proposal, the young archbishop has actually researched about Faerghus's customs. And once the couple has finally promised themselves to each other, Byleth has spent the night thinking about what could be the first thing that she could use with Dimitri that also makes him happy.

Initially, Dimitri has suggested that they should make a dining table because he wants to spend every meal watching her enjoying her food. But Byleth couldn't quite get on board with the idea, because it wouldn't do if she is the only one who finds pleasure at mealtime.

So instead of it, Byleth proposed that they build a bed instead. She still remembers clearly her face burnt when she explained that it would be something both of them can relish in, and most important of all, she wished to help him get rid of the memory of what happened to his father's old bed—the one that they were supposed to use.

Cornelia, or whatever the name of the Agarthan that replaced her was, had done unspeakable things on King's Lambert's bed. The joy in the night when the castle finally belonged to Dimitri again was tainted by the servants' revelation.

The old maids had cried uncontrollably as they recounting how "that monster" had a sick hobby of taking people, unwilling or not, into the bed and had her way with them. By the morning, all that left were bloody messes. Several servants had been killed along with hapless nobles who thought they could exploit the situation in their favor. Anybody who tried to resist or attempt to assassinate her had been turned into lab rats, suffering an even more agonizing fate.

Needless to say, Dimitri has chosen to sleep in his old bedroom and during that very first night, Byleth was there to comfort him. She has held him tightly as he wept into her bosom, mourning for the loss of another piece of his childhood.

The very next day, when the corpses of the enemy soldiers were being cremated outside the city, Byleth has Seteth and the priests to perform a purification rite on what left of the royal bed—Dimitri had chopped the thing into splinters right after he woke up. Afterward, she torched it into ashes at the future king's permission.

After all of that, it was only natural that Dimitri immediately agreed to her idea. And that's why she is here now, chopping wood and reminiscing about the past.

The thought of building this bed to make sure Dimitri is healthy and happy gives her a large boost in motivation. With her newfound strength, Byleth quickens her pace and cuts the branches at a much faster speed until she eventually reaches Dimitri who has finished his part and already turned around, after which they move onto cutting the trunk into smaller parts.

"Are you tired, my love?" He asks when they take a few minutes to rest.

"I am, but I'm happy." She smiles, taking the chance to lean against him before getting back to work.

By the time they realize it, the couple already finds themselves in the back of their wagon, watching the scenery go by as sunset approaches while they returning to the main camp. They had only managed to divide the main body into two during the entire evening.

Fortunately, it will be faster tomorrow. Gustave has just decreed that the couple is allowed to have more people to help them to speed up the progress, seeing that they have other duties await at the Capital and cannot remain here for too long. And even now, there are still paperwork waiting for them at the camp.

Byleth feels sluggish with a deep ache in her bone that leaves a satisfying feeling in her mind. It's been a while since she gets to do something so physically intensive without involving killing people.

Soon, they will return to Castle Blaiddyd—there'll be businesses to be done, but the couple can look forward to each night when they have a perfectly reasonable excuse to spend time together.

xxXxx

"Yes, yes, that is wonderful, Lady Byleth! Now please make another round." The etiquette instructor, Gertrude, claps her hands.

Byleth wordlessly walks with the stack of books on her head around the room, then process with a perfect curtsy. Afterward, she gets into a straight, proper posture and slightly dips her head as a queen would.

"Wonderful! Perfect!" Gertrude removes the books with a big, proud smile. "You have performed so well, my lady. At this rate, we can focus solely on your dance lesson and speech soon. And I have no doubt that you will complete them all within half a year. This is a new record!"

"It is because I have your exceptional guidance, Lady Gertrude." Byleth nods elegantly, remembering the right angle to which the elder lady responds with a possible lift of her head.

A knock on the door interrupts whatever Gertrude is about to say next. A voice speaks up, "Lady Byleth, it is time for your music lesson."

A slight irritation feeling emerges in her stomach but Byleth nevertheless still goes along with it. Mercedes gives her a sympathetic look but doesn't say anything, just hand her some water before they both depart.

As expect, during the next hour, the musician, David, has Byleth go through all of her basic songs. Despite being able to perform them without a hitch, the teacher still sighs.

"Please repeat it again, Lady Byleth, this time with more emotions. Put your heart and feeling into it, if you will."

The green-head tries again but only receives a disappointing shake from the instructor.

"I'm sorry."

"Your technique is perfect, there is absolutely nothing wrong with your voice but has no heart in them. And I know that you have a beautiful heart, too. If you can let out all of your love into your song, I am sure that it'd be awe-inspired. Maybe I can…"

Byleth looks on as the teacher turns to his high stack of music. As he begins his digging, she sits there, mulling over everything.

The novels the girls in her class introduced to her often describe how a common woman will have great problems learning how to act like a true noblewoman, yet Byleth finds them to be quite easy. As long as you follow the rules, there's nothing to be fear. And since the noble world has so many rules, you can have all kinds of references on how to act in almost any scenario. And if there's anything Byleth is good at, it's mimicking and following orders.

Years of listening to her father's teaching, stealing many other mercenaries' techniques, memorizing strategy books have allowed her to survive and dominate battlefields. If sometimes mimicking isn't enough, she's adaptable enough to change her plan on her own. Being a mercenary also allowed her many opportunities to learn different skills—etiquette to be bait in place of noblewomen, cooking and sewing for a frugal and independent life, training followers to ensure smooth cooperation, such and such.

The year at Garreg Mach was the same, she learned new things and improve many skills. But there is one problem that has been plaguing Byleth ever since she realized her own emotion—she has no creativity to call her own.

She can cook but all of her dishes are replicated straight from the pages, there's never a secret ingredient or personal touches like Dedue's or Manuela's. Her embroideries and handmade clothes have been praised for being so detailed and intricate, but she stole all the elements from shops and books she saw—sometimes, she even stole the ideas from Bernadetta's. The way she sings is from copying Dorothea and Manuela, the moments she tries creating her own lyrics, they fall apart and become soulless. She cannot write poems or stories like Seteth aside from recounting what she'd known.

The sound of a hand slapping a pile of paper snaps Byleth out of her thought. Her teacher brings over several short music pieces and instructs with a gentle voice, "Please looks through this and find the song you like the most. Practice it while thinking about its topic, I shall see you at the end of this week."

She nods. They finish the lesson and she goes back to be the archbishop and future queen for the rest of the day—attending a meeting and reviewing documents while she's on the way to visit one of the city's orphanages until it's time to return to the castle to have dinner with Dimitri.

They eat in the royal private dining room, with her at one end of the table and him at the other.

"...And the children really want to see you, Dima. They have all of these drawings to show you. They even made up a song about you." She recounts the day for him.

"A-uhm, that is lovely." Dimitri coughs with a red face, taking another bite from his fork. The fish is delicious today, and Byleth hates herself for not being able to fix his mental wound so that he can enjoy this. He doesn't seem to mind, though, and asks, "But what about your day, Beloved? You have been asking nonstop about mine but made no mention yours? I'd love to hear it."

"Nothing special, really. I had council meetings, visits, and etiquette lessons, that's all." She gives him a smile.

"Hmm, it seems that we both have a peaceful day. But no matter what, the thing I look forward to most is always to spend time with you."

"Dima." Her cheeks feel hot as she confesses, "I've missed you, too. I kept wishing all day that I was next to you."

Dimitri instantly leaves his seat and gets to her. On his knees, he cradles her hands in his, admitting, "I was the same, I kept thinking about you and how much I look toward tonight."

Byleth thinks all the maids and attendants around them are sighing and cooing but she isn't sure, she's too busy observing Dimitri's lovely smile while he's doing the same to her.

xxXxx

Time really flies when you're with the person you love—during the day, it felt like the hours were dragging themselves at a snail pace, but with Dimitri, there seems to be never enough time. One minute they were sitting together at a dining table, with her sharing pieces of cheeses and fruits with him, and with a blink, now they are sitting in a private workshop in the castle.

"How about we use this pattern? This one takes inspiration from a story about an ancestor of mine and his wife. This leaves motif is a depiction of the forest where they finally reunited."

"That sounds lovely." Byleth just nods like she has been doing for the past hour.

They are still in the stage of designing the bed. In Faerghus, the special furniture that an engaged couple wants to make must have their own chosen motif and story. From the woodwork on the frame to the embroidery on the bedspread and pillows, even down to the stuffings, they must decide them on their own and then ask the carpenter. Overall, the usual shapes are a combination of symbols, personal stories, beliefs, myths, and legends.

Of course, how detailed and intricate the design would be is also dependent on the budget so most normal people would opt for something memorable but still simple enough. In their case, though, money isn't a quite problem given their jobs—as long as it within reasons give the stage of the country—so Dimitri is pouring himself over several tall stacks of books, trying to decide which one would be the best to represent their love. And Byleth? She is sitting next to him, pretending to search in a book and cheer on him.

"Beloved, what do you think about adding this one? A story about a beast tamed by a beauty who returned him to his human form?"

"Dimitri…"

"Very subtle, Your Majesty." Sylvain laughs from his spot in one corner of the room. As usual, Ingrid smacks his arm but even she is fighting to hide her dreamy smile.

In another corner, Hapi looks mildly interested, paying most of her attention to the sweetbread in her hand, while Ashe both seems to be excited and embarrassing at the same time. He eyes the page Dimitri's holding and holds up a nervous thumb.

Looking back at Byleth, Dimitri chuckles, "Ehm, too obvious, perhaps? But please, do tell me what you think, my love. I want to know your opinion."

"Dima, I don't know what to say, everything you showed me was all lovely. And I'll be happy with whatever you choose for us."

"This needs inputs from both of us. There's no need for you to follow everything I suggest, Byleth, and—" Dimitri's eye lower to the book in her lap and narrows. "Wasn't you check this same page a while ago?"

She avoids his eyes, which prompts him to grab her hands.

"I thought my mind was playing tricks that you didn't focus much but it seems that I was wrong." Face leaning so close to hers, the king coaxes, "Talk to me, Beloved. Tell me what's troubling you."

"I'm… Dima, have you ever noticed how flat I sound, especially when I sing, or how soulless my artistic works are?"

"Soulless? You? My love, you have the most wonderful, heart-rending voice!" Dimitri exclaims, his tone clearly indicates that he believes what he said.

"They say love is blind. I'm not sure about that but I know for sure now love is deaf." Sylvain crackle with a slap on his thigh.

The couple frowns at him, to which the Margrave just stands up and says, "Oh, I forgot to get some snacks. Gotta go. Come, Ingrid, we can get some jerky for you, or maybe a whole chicken."

He hoists up his lover in his arm, ignoring her "Hey, wait, what are you doi—" and disappears behind a door, closing it with his foot.

From the other side, both Ashe and Hapi get up with a quick unison of, "We'll get some snacks, too." and retreat fast through another door.

With the last guards run out of the room, Dimitri turns his attention back to Byleth. "Now, Beloved, where were we?"

He leaves the question hanging but even without that, Byleth knows she won't get away with this.

"I'm not sure whether my choices will look good or not. I know that you'll love them all but I want to convey my love for you as much as I could. But… To be honest, I've been having trouble with my music and poetry class. David said that I have no soul in my voice and words and that my creative ability is severely lacking. I'm afraid that I'll ruin this. " She blurts out, voice even but faster than usual.

"Byleth…"

Dimitri doesn't say more for a while until she sees he put a hand on his mouth.

"Dima?"

"Pfft, I can't believe it." He covers his mouth with a hand, the whole body shakes. "You actually worry about something so trivial. That's too… adorable." His eye twinkles with affection, to which she would have done the same if it isn't for the fact that he just laughed at her trouble.

"Dimitri, I'm serious." She smacks his chest. Before she could hit him again, he gathers her fists into his clutch.

"Oh, my dearest, most beloved, most wonderful Byleth, who cares if you can't sing or paint when you are the pillar that holds up this country? If you can govern well and are adored by our people, who have the right to criticize that you're not perfect in such a minor aspect?"

"Even so, I want to make this bed beautiful for you."

"My darling, this test's purpose isn't to make something beautiful. It is so that we can have a chance to discuss and agree on something that both of us will love. It doesn't matter if this comes out ugly, as long as we both love and satisfied with it—and actually finish the whole thing—Gustave will let us pass." The king gathers her hands in his with a big smile. "And you were right, I know I will love anything you suggest because you always have a way to read my mind to know what I love."

Byleth slumps yet feeling significantly lighter. "Why do you have such a way with sweet words?"

"I was telling the truth, no flattery here." With his insistence, a small drawing board with a pen and ink is pushed into her hands. "Now, how about you show me what you have in mind, it does not have to be the whole bed, just a part of it is fine. Don't think about what looks good. Think about what you want to see everyday."

The future queen contemplating the empty page for a few minutes before starting the first stroke. She imagines how it would feel to see the scene in her mind and carefully sketch out the basic shape of a bed with a full bedspread on it.

Once she finishes, she shows the drawing to Dimitri.

"You want to put my Crest on our bedspread? Are you sure, Byleth, that thing is…"

She smiles. "The Crest of Blaiddyd always reminds me of you, not your ancestor. For generations, your family has protected this land and its people, and for that, you've earned this Crest. I feel safe whenever I see it, knowing that you're there."

Unexpectedly, her confession appears to have inspired him. Dimitri mulls over for a moment before asking for the board. Much slower than her, and much more nervous, he sketches something, going back and forth between moving his pen and frowning. After some moments, he shows her his idea.

Byleth cannot help but smile—On the page is a close up of the bed-frame's side view. The rectangular surface is divided into small squares, each contains a Crest. The posters are carved into simple curves that attached straight to the frame and legs. The headboard that connects the main bedframe to the canopy only has a few straight and curved cuts near the edges of both sides. Its center contains a few symbols of sun, stars, and moons. The whole idea is simple, but Byleth finds it to be quite elegant.

"I like it." She decides firmly. "You sure you want this?"

"Very much so."

"Then we go with this." She puts a 100 score on the drawing—Dimitri grins when he sees it—before getting another blank piece of paper. "Now, what do you like more for our mattress, down or wool?"

With Dimitri being the one who's lived in this frozen land from birth, he has more experience in choosing the right materials for warmth. Her fiancé explains to her how they need to take into account the moisture and dust mites that can live in the down.

He gives a lecture on how Faerghian sheep were bred carefully to cultivate the best kind of fleece that can handle the worst freezes. The thick wool would be stuffed into the mattress so tight to put on a framework of densely woven ropes that is as twice as thick as the normal ones so it can—he adds the last part with a blush—handles the strength and weight of a Blaiddyd man and his bride…

She thinks her expression doesn't change at his revelation, but her face certainly feels hotter. Her body feels somewhat itchy while her fingers open and tighten against her palms. Byleth's mind wanders Dorothea's book and all the things it has shown her.

She has never done anything of those natures. She didn't have the need, and Father was incredibly protective that most men could only begin to introduce themselves to her before they got scared off (violently or otherwise) by him. The other men who want to be more forceful and can't take "no" for an answer? Many of them didn't survive against her father's blade. Not that he needed to, because she took care of one or two herself.

But now she is different. She wants to do _things_ with Dimitri. She wants to have him for herself. She wants to give him everything she has and take what he can offer her. Father would be very surprised but surely he'd be happy for her. He would laugh and encourage her. However, there are two things she hasn't told Dimitri that could change everything. The first will surely bring him great happiness but the second… well, the second is something she fears will bring sorrow to them depending on his answer.

She wants to give him a choice, something her own father never had. Jeralt has coped with it as best as he could, but Byleth knows the toll of losing his friends did get to him at times whenever he was drunk and started reminiscing about the past. When her mother was unable to spend their eternity with him in the living world as they had expected, his daughter was the one thing that kept Jeralt going after he lost his trust with Rhea.

Byleth has a selfish wish that Dimitri will say 'yes' and accept her gift, that he will have all the times in this world to heal and enjoy the future. But she fears that his ghosts and his desire to be a normal man will prevent him from consenting something so abnormal.

Even so, she must tell him eventually. She still has a year left before their wedding, surely she will muster her courage during that time and—

"Beloved, what's on your mind?" Dimitri's voice pulls Byleth back to reality.

Shaking her head, she gives him a reassuring smile and, in order to distract, confesses that she wishes to take into account their financial state so that it wouldn't be too wasteful, royal or not.

After agreeing that a thick wool mattress is the best choice for both warmth and pragmatism, they move onto the colors. As both agreed to keep the wood natural dark color instead of staining it, the main focus is the fabric. The main color would be a navy blue accentuated by dashes of prussian blue in the shapes of embroidered heavenly bodies just like the headboard's around the Crest of Blaiddyd.

The wool comforter beneath it and the main pillows will just use covers of white fine linen—no silk, for it's too expensive—but the bolsters and cushions will be made from different shades of blue fabrics sewn together that come from the leftover fabrics.

The curtains for the canopy will be royal blue with gold trims. There's no footboard to let more space for the bedspread to spill over the edge. At the end of the bed, a large black fur carpet will accentuate and complete the whole design.

Just like that, with the last (shaky) dab of color, Dimitri looks like he's just made the world's most beautiful painting.

"I think this is it!"

He spreads out all the pages across the table for them to see. Looking at the whole design, Byleth can't help but feel proud. She doesn't know if other people would find this beautiful, but she certainly does. It is a pretty thing that's not too extravagant but not too simple for a royal bed. Of course, there're most likely some modifies before the final product but Byleth knows they have hit bullseyes in the aesthetic aspect.

But most important of all, this is what they made together. The acknowledgment brings a big smile to her face. She holds up the main page and says out loud, "Yes, I love it."

"I'm so glad," Dimitri hums, wrapping his hand around her, "Still, there's a little detail I would like this to have. Please, allow me?"

With a careful hand, Dimitri draws something in the middle of the bed. When he reveals it to her, she recognizes it's the Crest of Flame, laying in the center of the main Crest of Blaiddyd.

"My Crest? Why?"

"This bed shouldn't have only my crest to be the focal point. You are my queen, my partner, the co-ruler of this land. There is no me without you." He traces his symbol before getting to hers. "Most important of all, the 'Crest of Flame' is my heart, so it is only right that 'you' are here—in the center—with 'me' shielding you."

That is. She cannot help herself anymore. Her limbs move on their all,

She pulls at him, kissing him deeply to convey her love. Dimitri makes a surprised noise but doesn't take long to wrap his arms around her and squeezes. The papers around them scatter from their aggressive movements.

She clumsily nips at his lips, which earns a deep rumble and a gripping hand on her head that forces her head to tilt back for an even deeper kiss. Her own hands claw at the broad chest before her arms snake around his neck.

When they part momentarily for a short breath, Dimitri whispers hoarsely with a heated look, "My lo—"

"Ahem." Someone coughs, jolting the couple but not enough for them to back off from each other. A smirking Sylvain stands at the door with a bright-red blushing Ingrid. On the other side, Ashe is mimicking her while his own partner mildly amused.

"We've been pretty lenient but surely you guys remember you're not supposed to do anything more intimate than hugs and pecks?" the margrave snickers. That little reminder gets them to widen the space between but their hands are still refused to unlace from one another.

"So," The blond-haired man coughs, "We've finished our basic design. It still needs to go over by the carpenters and tailors for approval but we think this is the one."

Their guardians all gather around the table to see. Hapi smiles as she takes in the details on the page about the bedding details. "Wow, this is really nice. You think so, too, Ashe?"

Ashe nods with awe. "Definitely, Hapi. This is so beautiful."

Ingrid, meanwhile, is signing adorably at everything, "This looks so romantic. It feels like I'm looking at something from a fairytale."

At that, Sylvain hugs her around the waist. "We can make something similar for our wedding. How about knights and princesses and other heroic figures that you love?" He suggests, voice gentle with none of the usual teasing. And that makes Ingrid sputter but with a big smile on her face.

Looking at the happy faces around them—most important of all, Dimitri's elated grin—Byleth thinks she can be creative, too.

xxXxx

"You are in high spirit this evening, my lady." Her music teacher comments as he settles into the harpsichord seat.

"I had a successful discussion with His Majesty," Byleth confesses which makes the older man smile.

"That is good to know. It must have had gone very well for you to smile like this. I have a good feeling about this." He says with a wise look before asking, "Now, may I see what song you've chosen for this practice?"

She hands him her choice which gives her an approving nod. Soon, the melody begins.

With her hands on her non-beating heart, Byleth recalls the warmth that blooms in it last night and lets out the first note.

_My lovely Golden Lion,_

_Don’t you know, O my heart's sweet desire,_

_That it is you whom I love?_

_Believe in my love, and if fear besets you,_

_Don’t doubt that it’s true._

_Open my breast and see written on my heart:_

_The Golden, Golden, Golden Lion is my love._

With the last note finally fade away, her teacher claps his hand and shouts, "Bravo, bravo. That was marvelous, Lady Byleth. I knew you could do it. You make my heart racing so fast."

Ingrid is also clapping, she laughs, "I think I'm going to cry. It was so beautiful."

"Please, Sir, you are exaggerating it." She has heard praises for voice before, but this is the first time someone reacts so strongly to it.

But the brown-haired man just shakes off her denial. "I don't flatter people for the sake of it. You've sung so beautifully that most noble ladies will envy you. He certainly has the same thought as mine." His gaze switches to something behind Byleth's shoulder, prompting her to turn around—

"Dimitri? How long you've been there?" Standing at the door is her betrothed with the most adoring expression on his face.

"Your Majesty!" Ingrid exclaims in surprise before attempting to bow but Dimitri simply dismisses it with a smile. All of his attentions are on Byleth, and he looks as if he's been starstruck when he strides forward, ignoring her question to take her into his arms instead.

"My beloved, I cannot believe I've never heard you sing like that before. That was… oh, that was indescribable." This time, just like last night, someone is kissed breathlessly and that person is Byleth.

"Hey, no kissing!"

Felix shouts as he steps into the room with Yuri, who takes in the scene in front of him before humming. "If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you two are already married. Bernadetta will have a field day once I write to her. She's been asking me to report about you, wanting more inspirations for the little project."

"Please tell me you didn't spy on us?" Byleth narrows her eyes while her body still trapped in Dima's iron embrace.

"I don't need to." Yuri flicks his hair for emphasizing. "All I need is to listen to the servants gossiping and all the juicy details are there. Though, admittedly, they mostly about how you two making goo-goo eyes at each other every day. And there's a betting pool on if you manage to stay abstinent until the wedding or not. Me? I prefer something more sophisticated, or pragmatic if you must be blunt."

The mention of _another bet_ mortifies the couple to the point of speechless. Byleth recovers enough to ask, "Yuri, what did you do?"

"Nothing much, just revealed some of your preferences to a certain type of people to earn a little income. Even in this climate, plenty of people still want to follow the newest trends." The underground lord shrugs.

"What kind of preferences?" This time, it's Dimitri who glares at the man.

"Your favorite food, colors, books, types of clothing, activities." The trickster recounts. "I predict teas will be even more popular than it already is. And I already have plans to control the market"

"That's all?" Felix crosses his arms. "Nothing more invasive?"

Yuri actually looks offended for once. "Hey now, give me some credits. Even I have standards—I will not disclose anything happen behind their bedrooms' doors."

"Yuri, you better be honest" A warning comes from Ingrid but it's only greeted by a careless smirk.

"Well, I—" A knock on the door interrupts the purple-haired man.

Dedue's voice speaks up. "It is urgent, my lady, Your Majesty. But the former archbishop, Lady Rhea, has arrived."

Byleth perks up at the name. Her grandmother is here, but she isn't supposed to be here for at least another week. Shoving the confusion aside, the young woman pats her love's arm. "Sorry, but I guess our dinner will have a guest tonight."

xxXxx

"Lady Rhea," Byleth says evenly as she approaches the older woman. Other people think that she's being formal but Dimitri sees how obviously happy his betrothed is with the way she willingly opens her arms to greet.

"Oh, my dear, sweet Byleth." Rhea, though, is much more open with her elation. She takes Byleth into her arms and presses kisses again the latter's face like a mother to a child. "How are you faring? Have you got used to Faerghus yet? Did you remember to dress properly for the cold?"

The woman reaches out to tighten the collar of Byleth's thick coat holding the latter's gloved hands. If one thinks Seteth being dotting on Byleth then Rhea would be called downright smothering at times, but it seems that his future wife doesn't mind. She gives a small quirk at the lips and nods, "I've been getting used to it. But what about you, how is your health?"

"I am getting better, physically. Just like my mind, I'm been feeling much lighter than I've been for years. And it's all thanks for you, my dearest child." The woman emphasizes by stroking Byleth's face adoringly.

It is then that Dimitri decides to speak up. "Lady Rhea, welcome to Fhirdiad. I hope that you had a pleasant journey? You arrived earlier than we expected."

"It is good to be here, Your Majesty. And my journey was quite enjoyable. I originally planned to visit some chapels first but I ended up missing Byleth too much that I abandoned that plan." Rhea smiles pleasantly. "Thank you for taking care of my Byleth. Her letters to me recounted her joy to be here with you."

Rhea's revelation brings a big smile to the king, he squares his shoulders at the pride that his beloved has told her relative that she loves to be in his home.

"I am glad. Now, why don't we come inside? I am sure you would enjoy a warm fire and some refreshments."

"Yes, please." Rhea follows him, with Byleth's arm hooks closely to hers.

They guide the lady to her guest quarter, leaving her some personal time to refresh herself and once night comes, the three enjoys a warm meal in the private dining room next to a large fireplace.

"That sounds wonderful. Byleth, you must sing for me when we have the chance. Oh, but first I would love to see your design for the bed. It's been years since the last time I've got to see one." Lady Rhea chuckles before chewing another piece of fish.

The lady and Dimitri is sitting on both ends of the table so Byleth could sit in-between between them. The dinner is quite pleasant, and the king has a chance to observe his fiancee and her grandmother.

It's incredible that no one has actually made a connection between the two women until now. When they sit so close like this, he could see the obvious resembles. The elegant faces, high noses, green eyes and hairs, body shapes (he notes with blush), strong gazes, and calm temperament. There's no way they are not related, and from the looks of some of the servants in the room, it seems that they notice it, too.

Then again, it's not like Rhea attempts to hide it—the former archbishop keeps smiling and calling the future queen with the most endearing names. Her hands, if not holding utensils, would affectionately hold Byleth's or at least pat them.

Their eating habits at the same time are different. Rhea has a normal appetite, in which her preference leans heavily to all kinds of fishes just like Flayn and Seteth. Her eating speed is also normal.

Byleth on the other hand is quite unique in the way she eats. Her manner is top-notch, with hands move so elegantly but somehow, all food comes into her mouth almost disappears immediately. It's as if she simply swallows the pieces whole without even chewing. Sometimes, when it's just the two of them, Byleth would cut her food in large pieces that somehow still go pass her mouth without a problem.

A single portion that Byleth starts with is always twice as big as his, and she always asks for a second at the very least. She doesn't have a specific preference for a certain food like her relatives, but overall, she has a great liking to meats, fishes, dairy like cheese and butter, potato, cabbage, such as such. In short, she is very much taken to the normal, everyday Faerghian diet.

It's one of the reasons the servants adore her, finding her so fascinating with that kindness and bluntness that is very compatible with their culture. The head chef, after had received directly Byleth's personal's thanks for the delicious food, has taken upon himself to ensure she always has her fill and more. He cited that finally there's another person in the royal family—Dimitri is very thankful that his acting is good enough to fool the cook—who could enjoy a proper Faerghian meal whole and heartily, unlike Rufus runs off to those Adrestian delicate foods.

Dimitri's thought of all of this? He absolutely adores it.

He loves watching Byleth devours her food in that own special way and the blissful look she has afterward. He loves seeing her trying to prolong the partaking of her favorite fruit-flavored ice cream before drowning down a large cup of sweet wine. He loves seeing her discreetly licking off the crumbs on her hands when she thinks no one is looking as she looks over her paperwork. He loves the way she asks for a large dish full of pies as midnight snacks and always offers to share them with him.

But what he loves the most is that he knows Byleth eats more whenever she feels happy. And she's been eating a lot more ever since they proposed to each other compared to during the war when she only eats normal portions.

"Have you two chosen a date for the second trial?" Rhea suddenly asks, snapping Dimitri out from his trance. She's still smiling so nicely at him but he thinks there's a glint in her eyes.

He gulps. "Leonie will come at the end of this week, and as you already know, Seteth and Alois will arrive the next week as they were supposed to come before you. Byleth and I think that we can hold the fight 2 weeks from now, to ensure that you all have plenty of rest."

"Fufufu. Wonderful. I look forward to it." With a nod of approval, Rhea hums. "It's been years since I actually had any serious battle but I will surely give you my best, King Dimitri. As Byleth's family in the Faith, it is my duty to ensure that you have a proper test of strength to earn her hand."

"You are very serious about this, Lady Rhea." Byleth comments, obviously missed what her predecessor just implied.

"All for your sake, my dear. This battle is a sacred ritual to prove a groom's determination and strength to protect his bride. What family would give their daughter away to someone who couldn't defeat its members?"

The blond gulps. The woman sitting next to Byleth isn't just her grandmother or the former archbishop. She is Saint Serios, the Bane of Nemesis and the one that almost singlehandedly shaped the entire continent.

This is the woman who has beaten the strongest warrior of the Age of Hero—and that man was a monster in every sense of the word—in single combat. And now Dimitri can see clearly that she wants to beat him to a pulp, all because he's taken away her only grandchild. He can handle Seteth, Alois, and Leonie since he fought with them before.

But Rhea? Rhea is an unknown opponent. And what he's seen through Byleth's power shows him that this woman is extremely vicious to those she bears a grudge against.

The rest of the dinner is uneventful, which Dimitri is thankful for. The same happens when they all spend an amicable time around the fireplace, discussing various topics. They begin with additional plans for the rebuilding efforts. Byleth, with Sothis's knowledge, reveals several agricultural techniques that can improve harvest yields while preserving the earth.

Then, Rhea starts asking about their own goals for their marriage trials. Both of them have agreed that the third quest—a hunt—will be done near the end summer in two opposite end of a great forest just so they could have more varieties in prey. They will share what they got around the city, offering most of them to the children.

Meanwhile, just like the first trial, the fourth will be spread evenly across the year, to which they must gather small gifts for their future spouses. The contents will be revealed on their wedding days.

At the beginning of autumn, the fifth trial will have Byleth preparing rations, namely cheese, bacon, and wine. She will make them with traditional methods with all the women in the city during a seasonal festival. During that time, Dimitri must smith a couple of tools of his choices along with the men.

The sixth trial will be in mid-autumn. The two of them must prepare a small feast for their family and friends. The ingredients, of course, will have to be gathered all by themselves.

The seventh trial in winter will require Dimitri to go hunt the best beasts he could find and bring it back for Byleth as a wedding gift, his male companions will be his aides. Dimitri will bring with him the food and drink Byleth has prepared for him during the fourth quest to keep himself going.

Byleth's own project will start much sooner; she must prepare two sets of clothes for her future husband—one for summer and one for winter, and she will need to go hunting for her own materials for the second one if needed with her female friends. Just like Dimitri does her, she will carry a gift from her lover—the blades he made for her from with his own hands during the previous season.

If things go right, they can wed in the next spring. Normal couples usually take only half a year or so to finish everything since they can actually incorporate the tasks into their daily chore. But due to Dimitri and Byleth being king and archbishop with their own responsibility to the people, some sacrifice has to be made and thus stretch their courtship to over a whole year.

Rhea nods as the couple explaining. "I am very happy to see that you two could balance your duty with your private life. Of course, this is just the beginning but I have great trust in you."

She pats Byleth's hand. "I can understand how hard it is for you to be so close and yet so distant like this. But please trust me when I say that this period will allow you to deeply appreciate the happiness that will eventually arrive. A happy marriage simply isn't about lust and physical desires, it is a harmony between two people who can navigate through obstacles together and know how to make compromises even when things don't go your way. As long as you continue to open your heart to each other, everything will be fine.

"I truly believe with all my heart that you will have a beautiful marriage."

Rhea's eyes glimmer, both with tenderness and something else that unreadable. She gives Dimitri a smile before changing the topic, asking Byleth more about the latter's obstacles as the new archbishop. It's very pleasant that the blond guesses he's been worrying about nothing.

When it's time for Byleth and Dimitri to leave for their daily workshop with the carpenter, the former Saint suddenly asks, halting the couple in their tracks.

"May I have a moment with just you, Your Majesty?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Dimitri fights 4 people.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the idiot who bites more than she can chew. Now I'm stuck with 3 fics that I don't want to give up. The story of my life.

Byleth raises an eyebrow at Rhea's request but doesn't say anything other than, "I'll wait for you in the workshop then," with a pat on his back before retreating.

Dimitri stays behind with Gustave and Dedue, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable as he suggests, "Shall I ask my retainers to leave?"

It's just lips service. Even if he wants, the laws of courtship demand that he always has guards with him, and he knows Rhea understands that too. That's why she just shakes her head. "There's no need, I trust you all."

"Thank you." Dimitri dips his head and gestures that both of them should take a seat opposite each other. Dedue and Gustave moves to stand at doors, watching the whole conversation unfold

"So, what is it that you wish to discuss, Lady Rhea?" Dimitri begins with only earn a chuckle from the woman.

"So serious. It is perfectly fine to call me Rhea, Your Majesty. I am no longer the Archbishop." She says, "But then again, your seriousness is one of the charms—my Byleth has so taken with you. She is exceptionally lively whenever she talks about you. What you like to do, your troubles, your joys, your quirks."

Rhea's eyes twinkle with mirth. "Frankly, I cannot help but be jealous at times, seeing my only grandchild so overtaken by you that she ignores her own grandmother."

"Lady Rhea." Dimitri hesitates, unsure if he could cut in while Dedue and Gustave slightly widen their eyes at the revelation.

Rhea, meanwhile, just ignores them. She puts a hand on her cheek and sighs, recounting with a melancholy gaze, "Her mother was the same. By the time I realized what was happening, Sitri has already been singing 'Jeralt this, Jeralt that' every time I had a chance to talk to her in private."

Dimitri begins to sweat. "My lady…"

"You Faerghian men are all the same, stealing females from our family. First Jeralt and then you."

"I-I..." Sputters the king.

Suddenly, Rhea lets out a chortling sound before leaning her head back a laugh. A real laugh, not the already rare chuckle that she sometimes has.

"You are very easy to tease, King Dimitri." She looks unusually amused at his confusion. "Please relax, I'm not so petty to bear grudge against the man who makes Byleth happy."

The weight on his chest disappears with her reassurance "I… thank you, my lady."

"It should be me who need to express my gratitude, Your Majesty." She stands up and bows deeply in front of him, something Dimitri sure no one has ever witnessed before, "Thank you, for everything."

The king quickly helps the saint get up. He stutters, "Please, you mustn't! I have done nothing to earn this honor."

That earns him a quick shake of her head. "You've done everything for this land, for its people, and for us. You've treated me with kindness and respect while knowing who I am and what crimes I've committed. A single thank you simply isn't enough."

"Lady Rhea, what you have done was out of desperation to protect this continent. I also cannot fault you for wanting to shield your last remaining loved ones. And even if I do, what our ancestors had done was the cause of it all—you wouldn't have done anything had they chosen to be decent human beings with the barest empathy."

Rhea's lips make a smile that's not quite a smile. Her eyes distant as the woman's delicate fingers fidget.

She says quietly, cheeks pink bashfully. "Do you know that those erotic novels about Saint Seiros and Emperor Wilhelm in the Abyss's library did have some truth in them?" Rhea says, "There is a reason why Seteth removed them from our main library, not that he could anything about the ones circulating around the rest of the continent."

Dimitri schools his posture so his only response is a nod, but he's sure his face betrays it all. He remembers those books, Sylvain forced him into reading one of them with the pretense that they actually contained historical records that didn't make it into public documents.

Sylvain lied. And Dimitri was stupid enough to only realized it after having read the whole thing.

Now looking at Rhea, the blond notices that she isn't as amused as before. She is smiling with a somber melancholy.

"Wilhelm had asked me so many times to marry him. And each and every time, I rejected him, claiming that I've already found fulfillment in our then arrangement of simply being lovers. I forced myself to think that it was for the best, but even now, I couldn't escape from all the 'what ifs'."

The king remains silent as Rhea wrinkles her hands. She bites her lips before continuing, "I wanted to say 'yes' every time he asked me, but I denied both of us of that happiness. He was so patient, never once hated me or stopped loving me but… In the end, his duty as a monarch won.

"I lied when I congratulated his marriage to that sheltered girl-child. I lied through my teeth and accepted her offer of friendship when all I wanted was to thrust my blade through her heart for stealing Wilhelm. Even so, I know full well it was all my fault, I clung so desperately to the past and was too much of a coward to reach for his hand until it was too late."

Rhea lifts her head, finally looking straight at Dimitri. "I was worried that Byleth would have reservations about marrying you after I disclosed everything to her about our family. With that kind of history, you could understand why she was so hesitating. The secret of the bloodline of Sothis cannot be entrusted to outsiders so easily, especially to a descendant of the 10 Elites.

"My poor, sweet Byleth, she was so afraid that you would reject her, yet she still chose to tell you the truth and offered her heart to you."

Rhea takes his hand into hers. "I have feared for the worse, but my dear child, when I heard that you've proposed to her, words cannot express my sheer elation. You two have done what I couldn't, and now I know everything will be all right. No matter what the future will bring, you and Byleth will always have each other."

Dimitri shallows. His mouth feels too dry, leaving him struggling to find words until he begins slowly. "I—Lady Rhea, everything you just told me is extremely valuable to me. To think that you're not approved of our union but even encourage it, I cannot thank you enough.

"You know that what kind of a monster I am, and I know very well I don't deserve Byleth, especially when I'm the king and cannot be hers fully. But even so, I swear that I will give everything I could give to her and make her happy."

"That's why I must thank you, for accepting my grandchild and for loving her despite everything. You care even for us, her relatives who have done nothing good but dragged you into our personal conflict." Rhea pats his hands.

"Please, my lady, it is only natural for one to care about their family. And I see you all as my kins. Seteth has guided me so kindly back then I was unsure on how to be a good house leader. Dear Flayn is the sweet younger sister that I cherish. And you, my lady, I wish to treat you as I would my own grandmother—with high respect but no less affectionate, if you would let me."

Rhea's eyes widen at his words. She stills for a few moments before hesitantly, a smile blossom on her face, it reminds him greatly of Byleth's.

"I-I'd gladly. Oh, I don't know what to say. I've never thought I would have this privilege!" she exclaims. Her face flushes with giddy joy. "And please, do not call me 'lady', just Rhea. Oh my, I can't believe I'd truly have another grandchild."

"Only if you call me 'Dimitri', m-Rhea. And I'd be honor—no, would be happy to call you 'Grandmother', too."

"Yes, yes, certainly!" His new relative claps her hands together, chuckling almost childlike. "Ah, this reminds me so much of when Jeralt asking for my blessing to marry Sitri. Mind you, he never called me 'Mother' even after I've insisted so many times. You are certainly more affectionate, my dear Dimitri."

Dimitri feels his face heats up at her comment. It's been so long since he last feels this kind of joy, of being complimented by someone he respects as his elder. Father has long gone, and Rodridge… well, Dimitri was too wallow in his rage to enjoy any attempt of reconnecting from his second father.

It's a mistake he cannot repeat again.

"Rhea, I promise you that I will make sure to cherish my time with you, Seteth, and Flayn as best I could. I know my life will just be a blink of an eye to you but we can all make the best memories with each other so I'd like to offer that you all stay with us if you ever want to leave Garreg Mach, temporary or permanently. My home here in Castle Blaiddyd is your home." He finishes with a bow.

When he straightens up, what he sees on Rhea is something of a mix between surprise and confusion.

Thinking that he's messed up, Dimitri quickly adds. "My apologies if I'm being too forward. Of course, you are free to choose anywhere you want to go. I can even aid you if you'd allow me."

"No, no, no." Rhea shakes her head. She smiles reassuringly. "I'm incredibly moved by your offer. It's extremely sweet and I'd be very happy to take it, but… you said that 'your life will be short compared to us'?"

"Uhm, yes? Isn't it natural?"

The former Archbishop blinks before putting a hand on her cheek, sighing. "I see, she hasn't told you. Oh dear, how careless of me to not realizing it. And here I thought she was just too nervous because of the trial."

This time, it's Dimitri's turn to be puzzled. "Pardon me, but what do you mean by that?"

"Well, aside from our family's history, Byleth does have something else to tell you. It is not my place to say it in her place so I think it's best that you inquire her directly."

The advice surely has taken the king by surprise. He didn't know, he thought that Byleth has finally allowed him to carry half of her burden for her but it seems that it's not the case. How insensitive of him…

Mentally scolding himself, Dimitri thanks his future in-law, promising that he will gently approach this matter with Byleth. Rhea seems pleases at his action and kindly notes that she must go now to let him return to his workshop.

Before she leaves, Rhea says, "I'm really looking forward to our duel, my dear Dimitri. You can be certain that I will not hold back."

"Eh?" He utters dumbly.

"It'd be an insult to you and Byleth if I let you win so easily." The lady explains it as a matter of fact. "So be sure to prepare yourself, I haven't used my sword seriously in years but I'm certain I can put up quite a fight against you."

She chuckles and disappears behind the door with Catherine in toll, leaving behind the frozen king in his place.

Blinking, Dimitri finally comprehends the fact that Rhea, as cordial to him as she is, truly wants to beat him up, grandson be damned.

Yet, he isn't as shocked or worried as he was earlier in the afternoon. What Rhea has told him is occupying a large part of his mind.

The king turns to Dedue and Gustave, saying simply, "Please make sure to keep quiet about this."

Both of the knights bow. Gustave has this deep look on his face, no doubt he's mulling over all the thing he just heard now—with the fact that Byleth is related so closely to Rhea and the other outlines of their legacy—but Dimitri knows that the man will do his utmost to protect this secret so he isn't worried at all.

The matter at hand right now is to figure out how to coax Byleth into sharing her trouble with him. He can guess that they will need a very private place to do it, without their guards which is not an easy task.

What to do? what to do?

xxXxx

"How have you been, Your Majesty, Your Grace?" Lorenz, Duke of Gloucester, bows elegantly as always.

Standing next to him, Leonie does the same, which Dimitri notes is certainly different from her usual manner—normally, she always waves at them and says hello. Now, her greeting reminds him a lot of Lorenz's.

When the "mercenary" straightens up, though, she happily pats Byleth's shoulder and forgoing her formality. "You look much better than in Garreg Mach! Guess this place is really good to you, huh?"

Byleth nods with a slight curl to the corner of her mouth. "I love it here. The cold takes some time to get used to but I'm very much at home."

Leonie beams, "That's great! Captain Jeralt would very be happy to know you love his homeland. I think I'm going to love this place, too, since I'm going to come here a lot."

She then quickly turns to Lorenz and adds with a subtle redness on her cheeks, "But Sauin is still my beloved home, you know."

"I know." The duke replies, looking quite pleased.

Dimitri chuckles at the scene. He says, "Now, how about you two come in. Everyone is already here. It's been too long since we all have a meal together."

"Great. I need to talk to Alois and Seteth. We need to prepare so you don't have an easy time with us, Your Majesty."

Leonie's comment makes Dimitri's smile falters a little. Waving away Loren's apology for her straightforwardness, the king tries to term with the fact that it's clear that all of Byleth's relatives want to beat him up, except Flayn. But his sweet cousin has promised to patch him up, which doesn't help his anxiety at all.

xxXxx

The dinner was simply wonderful. Byleth has managed to convince everyone that present to forgo propriety to sit at the same table. There are no kings, queens, nobles, or commoners here, just friends sharing a good meal together.

Dimitri is having the time of his life reconnecting with his friends, listening to their stories of what they've seen around the continent, reminiscing about the old days while discussing their goals for the future.

Byleth has actually laughed when Hapi reminds them of that time when she saw Flayn declared that the latter knew that Sylvain flirted with anything, including chickens.

It's a pity many of their classmates and friends are not here. Caspar is in Brigid with Petra, Balthus left for Almyra, Professor Hanneman and Manuela are still busying with the reconstruction of the sorcery school and the church in Enbarr so much that they had to ask Ferdinand to deliver their reports to Dimitri. Cyril and Shamir couldn't come due to their on-going investigation against pirates along the coastline.

And even now, all of the presenting members of the Blue Lions only manage to gather this many thanks to spring being the time for the national meeting to report the first half of the year. There'll be another one in autumn before winter comes, but it's still a long way to go.

Now, with the gathering of the night is almost coming to an end, their main topic is about the soon-coming fight.

"I just remember, have any of you seen the arena ground?" Yuri inquiries from his seat next to Bernadetta, his hand expertly swirling his glass of wine.

"No, I don't think we've seen it." Ashes answers. "Have you, Sir Gustave?"

"I had." Gustave smiles. "But I shall not reveal it to our fighters. The element of surprise and fairness is a must for both sides."

Felix is, of course, pleased with this information. "That sounds good. I've never seen something like this before. This must be a chance of the lifetime"

His gleefulness somehow doesn't irate Dimitri like usual but instead making the king feel the need to prove himself become stronger.

"Then I shall not disappoint you, my dear Felix." Rhea grins. "And I'm sure my teammates won't, either."

Seteth, who sits next to her, agrees with a confident smile. This is the first time Dimitri actually sees him being this enthusiastic about fighting that despite his own reservation about fighting his uncle-in-law, the blond cannot help but looks forward to it.

Leonie sighs. "Pity we don't have all the Lions here. Caspar would certainly love this. Maybe he'd ask to join even."

"Same with Balthy. He'd definitely think it's a chance to show off then get some money." Hapi remarks between her chewing much to Constance's disgust. "Not that he needs to worry about it anymore. Being bodyguard to the Emissary of Fodlan in Almyra must pay really well."

"Or maybe he'll stay there permanently and conveniently forgets all of his debt." Lysithea huffs.

Ferdinand takes a sip of sweet wine. "He's already paid back most of it so I'm sure our friend could easily return to us with no fear. Not to mention, once Dimitri and Byleth's wedding finally commence, it is only right that we'll all be here, regardless of debt or duty."

"And speaking of wedding," Dorothea chimes in, "Bernie, have you found any inspiration for your designs yet? I am dying to see our queen's wedding dress!"

The purple-haired countess slightly startled by her friend's question but instead of deflecting the matter or going into begging mode, she smiles shyly and nods. Dimitri suddenly feels very proud at how far his friend has managed to overcome her anxiety, especially when Bernadetta firmly holds up the small satchel she's been refused to part with this whole evening.

"I've actually made some basic ideas. It's not finished yet… but this is a start. I have sketched for both the professor and His Majesty." Bernadetta explains. "Here, let me show—"

"No, no, no, Bernie. This is not the right place to open it!" Annette interrupts with a gleeful squee. "Girls, we need some privacy for this! No men allow!"

"True, true. We must go now, Oh, I'm so excited!" Clapping her hands, Mercy stands up and pulls alone Lysithea and Catherine.

Flayn basically jumps from her seat, shoving Byleth toward the door with Rhea's help while simultaneously shouting back at the table. "Do not follow us! Especially you, Brother!"

Dorothea repeats. "That's right. No peeking or tailing us. Enjoy your night, gentlemen."

Before Dimitri could say anything, Byleth suggests that they could use her chambers—the queen's chambers, to be exact—which earns an almost universal cheer from her female friends. And just like that, half of the dining room has been evacuated in barely a few minutes.

"What just happened?" Linhardt blinks.

"Our ladies just decided to have a girl night, obviously." The response comes from Sylvain, who doesn't look that much surprised at the sudden evacuation.

"I hope they will have a good time." Dedue is still stoic as always but he soon smiling. "Mercedes has been hoping for some alone time with her friends."

"Now there are just us men here for the rest of the night… who wants to go to bed early?" Linhardt holds up his arm, yawning.

On cue, Ferdinand stands up and declares, "The night is still young, my friend, and I have an idea to strengthen our bond!"

15 minutes later…

Dimitri is now sitting with his friends around a big table next to a pleasantly warm fireplace—each with a cup of sweet wine, a small dish of snacks, and their share of cards that come from Yuri's stacks. Even Gustave and Seteth, who normally prefer to stay out of this activity have joined in for once.

As his playtime in the past usually involved physical activities and maybe some strategy games such as chess and puzzles, the king have never had many chances to enjoy some friendly games like this. He's unsure if his cards are good but he certainly loves the atmosphere and lively chatting. Even the fact that Yuri is cheating and taking all of Dimitri's allowance for this week can't even put a crack on his good mood.

"Not too bad, isn't it?" Dimitri laughs as he exposes his cards before turning to Lorenz. "It's your turn, my friend."

But it seems that the purple-haired duke doesn't hear him. The noble is sitting there with a dazed look that accompanied by a hint of pinkness on his cheeks. His cards lay forgotten in his loosening grip.

"Lorenz, my dearest friend, what's wrong?" Ferdinand shakes him on the shoulders, which snap his friend out of his trance.

"W-what—oh dear me, my apology." Lorenz shakes his head before coughing into his hand. His eyes dart around the table while his face gets redder. "Oh my, this is so unbecoming of me. Ahem. Please, forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, Lorenz. Do not be so hard on yourself." Dimitri smiles. "Your mind seems to be quite occupied; I hope that we haven't intruded too much into your time?"

"No, You—Dimitri. You all have done nothing of the sort. I was just a bit too careless and let my mind wandering too far…" Lorenz snaps his jaw shut when he realizes his error.

But it's too late because Sylvain jumps in for the chance right away. He wraps one arm around Lorenz's shoulders. "Oh, have someone special to think about, Duke Gloucester? What kind of magic does she have that she could kidnap your soul during waking hours?" He wiggles his brows to emphasize.

Of course, that riles up Lorenz right away. His face twists with scandalous indignation. "Could you stop being so crass, Gautier? I did no such thing. And do not speak of my Leonie in such a disgusting manner. I was simply envisioning her in a wedding gown. What's wrong with that?"

The next moment is a complete silence that one could even hear a pin drop. Then, Sylvain grins ear-to-ear like a fox. "'My Leonie', huh? Hooh, and 'wedding gown' already?"

It's only then that Lorenz realizes his second and even bigger error. The duke sputters, face now a bright crimson as he struggling to find words.

Ferdinand doesn't seem to notice it or has chosen to ignore it. The former Adrestian pulls his friend into a big hug, laughing joyously. "Congratulation, Lorenz! When is the wedding? How long have you two been courting?"

"Exactly, when is the big day?" Sylvain chorus. "If you need any help in procuring special honeymoon aides, just say the word."

The rest of the room doesn't really make any moves as the two men corner Lorenz. Yuri seems to be calculating something, Linhardt is drifting in and out of his dream. Felix, Dedue, and Ashe only sit there watching the scene unfold awkwardly. Alois cheering the young love and, unexpectedly, Gustave and especially Seteth actually looks amused and almost melancholy at the antics. It makes Dimitri wonders whether his father, Rodrigue and their friends had also acted like this back then.

Nevertheless, the king knows that he should rescue the duke before the latter dies from embarrassment. He calls out, "Sylvain, Ferdinand, I know this is great news but please calm down."

His rescue attempt allows Lorenz some space to breathe. The duke shoots a glare at Sylvain and a nod at Ferdie's frantic apologies while adjusting his scarf and rose.

Dimitri then adds, "Please forgive their excitement, Lorenz. I can see that this is a sensitive topic for you so if you want, we'll trouble you no further."

Lorenz coughs before smiling gratefully, "It is all right, Dimitri. I suppose this would get out eventually. I am indeed courting Leonie. Very successfully, I may add. However, the wedding may not happen in a while."

"Now that's a surprise. I thought you want to have a duchess by your side as soon as possible?" asks Yuri.

"I do, but the reality is that this is not yet the proper time for us, given our circumstance." A resigned smile appears on the duke's face. "Even with both of us having fought in the war, our standing amongst the Alliance's nobles and commoners alike are very shaky."

Another question comes from Ashe. "But why, Lorenz? Aren't you both war heroes? Nobody dares to say anything when Ferdinand and Dorothea announced their engagement. What makes your relationship with Leonie any different?"

The dark knight shakes his head and sighs. "Dorothea was from a common background but she's now a famous songstress who has spent years building up her relationships with the higher classes. Ferdinand, meanwhile, has sided with the Professor and the Kingdom from the very beginning thus solidified his standing amongst the nobles in this new era."

Dimitri can already guess where this is going. As much as he distastes politics, he was trained from a young age to recognize social intricacies.

Lorenz, meanwhiles, continues his explanation. "She is a war hero, but with her commoner background, the Alliance nobles might as well see her as another nameless soldier. If I marry her now, they will see her as just an opportunist who managed to cast herself in my favor. Or a weakness that can be exploited.

"For my case, my father was a supporter of Edelgard, and I have spent a larger part of the war following his orders. By your and Byleth's grace, Dimitri, I may have now washed away part of that stain and gained the title of Duke Gloucester, but I have not proven myself to be deserving of it yet—people still have doubts about my ability as their new leader. Having Leonie as my wife now will probably endear myself to the common folk, but the nobles will definitely pounce on me and weaken my influence."

Lorenz looks almost relieved when he finishes and Dimitri can see how the weight on his friend's shoulders levitates somewhat.

"Thank you for sharing this with us, Lorenz." The king gently says. "Perhaps I can help you with your problem?"

Lorenz understands his implication right away. He answers with a single shake of his head. "I am thankful for your offer, Dimitri. But right now, we would like to face this fight by ourselves first. I already have several projects to follow, and Leonie is building up her credibility to obtain a more favorable position in public eyes. We're even drafting a special plan to improve the livelihood of normal civilians."

Leonie with politics and government? That certainly catches everyone off guard but then again, Leonie is certainly very determined whenever she's chasing after something. And being with the man she loves certainly is an incredible motivation.

"Leonie and I had shared several discussions—we know our strength and weakness, what we need to do to compromise and cover for each other, and most of all, what we both wish to archive together. Despite our disadvantages, I am confident in our future." Proudly, Lorenz declares. But instead of the arrogance he used to have in his youth, his eyes are full of love and hope.

Dimitri knows what his purple-haired friend means. Byleth has been sending Leonie on several important missions around the territories of the former Alliance—and that was after the other ones she's done in the other regions.

Even during the war, Jeralt's apprentice has proven herself to be extremely capable in handling different missions ranging from destroying Imperial pockets to secure their supply chains to almost single-handedly stopping the Empire's reinforcement from taken their own army by surprise.

Since the Kingdom's force didn't set foot deep into the Alliance until Claude asked them for help, the entire region only knew the basic knowledge about the army and some of the more prominent noble names that lead it. It is a disservice and a shame, because the war could only be won because of the contribution from the so-called commoners such as Leonie, Yuri, Dorothea, and many, so many more. People only see the mountain, not the rocks, the dirty, and the trees that made up it—Byleth once lamented that to him.

Getting back Leonie—despite her official occupation to be "mercenary", many people in the Kingdom have already seen her as Byleth's sword just like Felix is Dimitri's shield. And the monarch could confidently predict that, sooner or later, the people in Leicester will see her importance to the Archbishop. Truly, despite the apparent obstacle, her and Lorenz's marriage certainly is not an impossible thing.

Looking at Lorenz, Dimitri could see that the duke has the same thought so he settles for a nod and a confident smile. "I look forward to the day you announce your marriage."

"I have the same sentiment, my friend" Lorenz laughs.

In a way, Dimitri supposes that what's happening between Lorenz and his beloved is basically a courtship with its own trials. But the king feels a pang of envy toward the couple—despite their situations, Lorenz is very optimistic and it's obvious that he's communicated a lot with Leonie to figure out their path.

If his friends can do it, Dimitri knows he could do the same with Byleth—he could be straightforward and ask her. All he needs is a chance to find a private moment with her. And judging by the secrecy of this matter, it's best that he doesn't have any guards with him when he does so.

xxXxx

Dimitri is very agitated right now. His head throbbing as he takes off his clothes.

The blond is sitting in his bedroom, having spent another exhausting day with his court. There were discussions, reports assessments, debates, and planning that locked him, Byleth, all departments and regions' representatives, and ministers inside the throne room for an entire day. Having his country tripled in size means his workload also blows up proportionally and even after an entire year of handling it, he still got caught off-guarded here and there.

And he still needs to go through this for three more days before his battle with Byleth's relatives. But the worst part of all, it's that he still hadn't gotten a chance to ask her. His Dedue and Gustave certainly tried their best but there were so many people requesting an audience with Dimitri that it's impossible. zthe Saints help him, but the couple couldn't even make any progress in their workshop either.

Maybe the issue with Byleth's secret will need to wait until after the Conference has finished.

Dimitri grumpily changes into his sleepwear and is about the tucked into bed when he hears strange noises outside one of his curtained windows.

The sounds come from the one that leads to open air, there's no balcony so it means…

Slowly drag out the lance under his bed just enough to prepare for the worst. He tip-toes toward the opening to hook his finger onto the curtain. The rustlings of someone trying to pry the window get louder and louder.

Getting into momentum to yank the fabric off its hanger, Dimitri's other hand lifts up, preparing to thrust the weapon through the thick glass. One… Two… Thre—

"Dima, it's me." A soft voice muffled from the other side.

It takes the king a second to register before he hurriedly pulls the curtain to side—ripping it off in the progress—to review a blank face Byleth kneeling on his window sill, cladded in only a thin coat.

"Surprised?" She holds up one hand nonchalantly.

Dimitri shares none of that cheerfulness. He yells, "Beloved!"

And immediately opens the door to grab Byleth and drags her in.

She's cold in his arm. The usually pale pink skin is now blue and icy to the touch. Without a single word, Dimitri places her onto the divan closet to the fireplace. He bundles her with several blankets, stirring the fire to make it bigger, and for good measure, placing a cup of hot wine against her lips.

As Byleth drinks, the blond massages her hands and feet. He rubs her flesh until it warms up against his skin, all while remaining silent. The most prominent sounds in the space are the crackling of the fire and the howling winds outside.

They remain quiet until Byleth whispers, "Dimitri—"

"What were you thinking?" Dimitri snaps at her, his hands tighten around her ankle. "You could have fallen! A-and the winds at night like this could freeze you or get you horribly sick at the very least!"

Byleth actually looks sheepish but she still shakes her head. "I want to see you. And my door is guarded so I had to use the window."

Dimitri grimaces, "What could be so important that you risked yourself like that?"

His mind races through all the possibilities that would require her to meet him so privately. But her answer comes out so simple. "I've missed you."

"Huh?"

"I've missed your hugs and your kisses. I've missed how we could spend time together, eating, working in the workshop like a normal couple," Byleth blurts out. "Today Leonie gushed about Lorenz—well, not gush, but with Leonie it pretty much was—and I was so jealous.

"All my female friends can freely kiss and hug their men, but I can't. I know I chose this but at the very least, I want to talk to you normally—not calling Your Majesty or Sire while keeping a meter away from you. I want to hold you for as long as I can."

The sweet longing and fondness shove aside his irritation at her confession. Throat constricts, Dimitri tries to keep up his angry face but fails. He grabs her hands and confesses in turn, "I… I've missed you, too, so very much that I'm also jealous of our friends."

Byleth's face lights up, but he quickly cuts her off. It won't do if she thinks she could try something this risky again. "However, I would prefer that you won't do this again. I love you so very much and it'll kill me if something happens to you."

Pressing a kiss to her palm before nuzzling it with his face, the king begs on his knees. "Please, my love, the next time you want to see me, please try to ask for Dedue's help, or maybe Ashe's—they won't say 'no' to you. Don't climb out there ever again, I want you to promise me that."

His betrothed pouts but after some pondering, she nods. "All right, I won't use that route again. But you have to do something for me."

"I'm listening."

The mint-haired goddess holds out her arms. "Hug me. And kiss me, please. I've gone all this way for this so I'm not going back empty-handed. Give me enough so I could last for the next three days."

Barking out a laugh, Dimitri gladly takes Byleth into his arms. He switches their positions until he's lying on his back with Byleth resting on top of him. A thick blanket covers them both.

Nuzzling against her face, the king cards his fingers through the soft hair as his eye focuses on her lips.

With mindful care, he leans down to kiss her, feeling the softness and warmth of Byleth. She smells faintly of the sweet wine he gave her. But the scents of flowers, milk, and honey are still so clear.

He is home. Her weight on his body and the fingers in his palm tell him so. He kisses her more, focusing on converting his love through tenderness and loving words. He dares not to press in harder, fearing the forcefulness will break the atmosphere and tempts him into trying something bolder.

It's so peaceful Dimitri finds his eyelids grow heavier each minute. After a while, they stop kissing and settle with cuddling each other instead.

"I wish we could always be like this." Byleth smiles. Her rosy cheek warm against his chest.

"We will. Once we've become husband and wife. No one will bat an eye-lash if we never be apart from each other, whenever it in Garreg Mach or here."

"Hmm, that'd be wonderful." Byleth hums before asking, "Speaking of the Church, what was so important that Grandmother needed to talk to you in private?"

The sudden reminder slaps the blond out of his doziness. His body freezes up while he struggling not to sit up right away to not startle Byleth.

"Dima?"

Slowly getting up, Dimitri replies, "She… well, she thanked and expressed her support for us."

"That's great to hear. And after that?" Byleth smiles, waiting.

Why is he feeling scared now? He's been waiting to ask her about "it" this entire time. Why does he want to chicken out now?

**Because you're a useless, selfish beast. You're just afraid to hear what you don't want to hear, you spoiled coward.**

He hears the ghosts laugh but one quick glance around the room shows that they haven't actually appeared yet.

Good. He's still in focus, his mind is still clear, and the conclusion actually spurns him into finding a little more courage.

He fears the bad news she could bring but what could be worse than letting Byleth face her trouble alone? it's now or never.

"My love." Dimitri begins.

"Yes?" She still smiles so angelically.

"Do you have anything that's been bothering you? Do you have anything you want to tell me?"

Her smile drops instantly. Her brows frown as she bites her lips, fingers clench around his shirt.

"Did Grandmother tell you?" She bites her lip.

"Yes, but not everything. She advised me to ask you personally." Dimitri answers honestly.

Byleth sighs. "Wise as always. But I guess she has enough experience in this matter to know the right action."

"Byleth…"

"Dima, do you remember how the 10 Elites lived so long?"

Dimitri grimaces at the question and the disgusting memory that comes with it. But he answers nonetheless. "Because they drank the blood and ate the flesh of your family."

_Monsters, all of them…_

"Correct. But you surely remember that one only need to consume a certain amount of blood to obtain the Crest. By all means, the whole process shouldn't be fatal unless the drinker has no qualm for the Nabatean's well-being and taking more than what the other is willing to give."

Dimitri listens in rapture to her words, hoping that his curiosity will soon be sated.

"I didn't have time to show you the details back then but you had seen part of it—during the golden days of Zarnado where humans and Nabateans lived in harmony, it wasn't uncommon for the Nabateans to give their blood to humans. Loyal knights with their masters, parents who wished for more time with their adopted children—there were many reasons for the ritual to take place.

"The most common bond was the one where the lovers who were unwilling to be parted too soon by time—the human would partake the blood of their Nabatean's spouse to ensure the gap in lifespans will disappear. It was a sacred ritual, born from love and promises. And no one would dare to take it lightly or forcing it upon another."

"Beloved, I love hearing your tales about your family, but why are you telling me this particular one?" Dimitri frowns. There's a nagging tug at his mind he couldn't put a finger on it.

Byleth's lips press together tighter at his nudging. She lowers her head but still keeps her eyes on him. Her fingers fumble with a blanket's edge as the fire from the hearth casts a shadow upon half of her face.

"I'm not fully human anymore, Dima. My ears may not be pointy nor I can turn into a dragon, but at the very least, I'm a half-Nabatean like Flayn, which doesn't make me that different from the pure-blooded ones.

"It's very likely that I will live for a long time. Perhaps not for all eternity in its truest sense, but still long enough that most humans wouldn't be able to comprehend it."

"Byleth…"

"My blood can now bring forth that longevity. Just like my relatives once did, I could give it to the one I love, ensuring us to remain together for years to come. And because I am the Goddess, it means the effect will be even more potent, and you could far outlive even the first generation of Crest-bearers. Sothis's knowledge told me so."

The king feels his mouth too dry to speak louder than a whisper. "Byleth, are you asking me what I think you're asking?"

She nods. "It's an offer. You can accept it or decline it. I wish to give you everything I have but it's your choice that has the final say."

"I-I don't know what to say." He stumbles upon his words.

He thought he could handle everything Byleth throws at him but this… this is not something he's ever thought of.

This changes everything.

His mind is overloaded with all the possibility of how wrong and how right this is, and yet it feels so empty as if his brain has just erased everything to migrate the shock.

"Dimitri?" A shake and a warm hand on his cheek help Dimitri focus back on the present.

He takes in Byleth's face. Beautiful, pure, kind with fear and concern so palpable.

_Her need and well-being must always be my priority. I must always pay attention and never taking anything for granted._

The mantra he's been enforcing on himself lately helps the blond gathers some composure. Returning her gesture with his hand on her face, the king whispers. "I need to think about this. Will you give me time?"

Relief comes to her face along with a nod. "As long as you want. No matter what your choice is, please know that I'll support you."

They don't talk anymore for the rest of the hour. And when midnight has passed, Dimitri discretely calls for Dedue to help Byleth sneaks back to her room as there's no way he'd ever allow her to climb the wall again.

It's only then, in his room all alone—with a fire slowly dying out—that Dimitri fully lets the rampaging thoughts plaguing his mind again.

xxXxx

The first thought Dimitri has regarding what Byleth has told him is. "Is it natural to live that long?"

He finds himself unsettled by the idea of living long enough to think a few decades as short. Everyone and everything will all die someday, often within a determinable time frame, and Dimitri couldn't imagine himself not following that rule.

But the Nabateans are a part of this world just like everything else and they don't find their lifespan strange at all. Their eternal youth is simply a part of who they are and he'd be a monster to condemn them for it.

The second thought after that is, "Do I have the right to have immortality? Do I even have the right to live until old age?"

Dimitri knows that the chance of him dying before his hair turns white is high. All the wounds he suffered, all the psychological pains he hid away in his mind and his tendency to overwork will weaken his health if he's not careful. He also knows there's always a chance he'd be assassinated.

Whatever his end may be, Dimitri is willing to accept it to atone for his sin but his fiancée's offer has created a whole new path for him.

If he rejects Byleth, does it mean he's chosen to betray her and her love? Nabateans didn't—don't—offer their blood that easily.

"Hey, Boar."

However, choosing her means that he'd choose to be selfish. Everyone around them will eventually return to the earth while Dimitri would still be there, indulging in all the things the world has to offer while his friends rot away. More than that, the thought of witnessing his friends dying one by one terrifies him and he isn't sure if he could bear living on afterward. Byleth's family has long learned to live with this pain but could he, a human, be that strong?

"Oi, Boar, did you hear me?"

Aside from those biggest problems, accepting Byleth's blood will mean that Dimitri won't age at all and people will soon notice. An un-aging king will cause all sorts of problems down the line and may even discredit his descendants' right to ascend to the throne. Or if the monarchy system somehow needs to go away or be modified, his immortality will surely be used to prevent it to preserve the "good old way". He could already see—

"Snap out of it, Dimitri!"

Felix's voice and a strong shake slap Dimitri back to reality. He finally sees Felix with one of his deeper, irritating scowls—that also spell 'concern'—in front of him.

"Yes?" Dimitri smiles.

"Are you so scared your soul went up to the heaven to escape?" the duke huffs, flopping down onto his spot in the large carriage next to Flayn. Dimitri doesn't know if they're close to the battle arena or not but judging by the mountains they're passing by, this place is quite far enough from the Capital.

"N-no, of course not. I just… I have some troubles that require me to analyze them carefully."

"Because of Byleth?" The question comes out more like a statement.

"Yes… She… offer to do something for me, but I still unsure of what to do say to her."

"Hmm, don't forget you're going to a fight," Felix says simply and doesn't press anymore. He turns his attentions to the scenery outside, giving Flayn a chance to shoot Dimitri an understanding look.

She mouths, "You have my support," before making a pumping up gesture with her hands.

Smiling, Dimitri instructs his mind to focus back on what's awaiting him. Byleth will need to wait.

Soon, the three could hear cheering in the distance, and the train of carriages come near a giant gathering of people. When they get closer enough, Dimitri could hear his people are singing an old song of their country—a song about a hero fighting countless trials to reach his beloved.

Swallows down his nervousness, Dimitri looks at Felix, to which the latter asks with a hand on the doorknob.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Dimitri takes a deep breath before stepping out.

The moment the sunlight hit his eye and lets him get a full view of the entire arena, Dimitri concludes that the Capital must be a lot quieter right now. There are people, so many, many people as far as his eye can see.

And the sounds? He's sure most wild animals around these parts must have run away already. Music, cheers, singing, things banging against each other to just make really loud noises.

And most important of all, they're calling his name. Many of his people sing their praises and well-wishes while others throw flowers and grains at him as a gesture of blessing.

Felix holds up a hand and the giant gathering quiets down just a little bit so people could move aside. A path is formed, leading Dimitri, along with his two main assistants and the nobles and soldiers that following them, to the sport where the true battlefield is.

Each step he takes is each moment Dimitri listens to the prayers from his citizens—wishing that he will triumph, that his in-laws will accept and find him worthy of their daughter, and that he will give a good fight to honor the Blaiddyd name.

The pathway leads Dimitri and his entourage to a large area against the rock wall of a large cliff. One look at it and the king could tell Gustave has done his best to find it.

The arena has almost everything. Big trees either scatter around, mingling with large and small rocks or clump together into tight patches. It also has enough empty space to run. This entire battlefield will allow each warrior an advantage in their specialized field.

The people gather around the boundary are his court members, servants, soldiers, and his Blue Lions mixed with many common folks. On the two opposites of the place, two big weapon racks are placed with some of his former classmates tending to them.

But the most important detail of the whole space is right in its center, where Byleth is standing with her relatives. They gather around her like a fence, and when Dimitri steps closer to reach for his betrothed, Leonie immediately holds up a hand.

"Ah, ah, the rules, remember? No touching until after you defeated us all. If you could do it." She adds the last part with a smirk.

"I will," Dimitri says plainly. This is not the time to mince words, and he will not let his opponent get to him.

"That's the spirit, Your Majesty." Alois laughs, patting Leonie's back. "Don't tease the poor man anymore. Let the couple have their moment."

"But just a little while. We shall begin soon." Seteth smiles from behind Byleth, gently encourage his grandchild forward.

The four warriors retreat to their weapon rack, leaving some space for Dimitri and Byleth but it's hard to actually have privacy when hundreds of eyes are on them.

Feeling a little bit shy, the blond mumbles. "I'm here."

"You're here." Byleth nods. She graces him with a smile. "You know I'll be waiting for you, right?"

"I know." His face feels so hot.

"I know you won't keep me waiting."

"I won't." His heart beats faster.

"And you know that I always support you no matter what happens."

"I do." But he feels very calm.

Something soft suddenly presses against his mouth. Dimitri blinks before he finally registers that Byleth's lips are upon his.

"Woohoo! Way to go, Your Grace!"

"He's gonna win for sure! I know it!"

"There's no way he can lose now. Hahaha!"

Dimitri thinks those words are coming from the people around him but he isn't sure. His whole mind is focusing on the tender feeling against his lips and the lovely smell of flowers and milk.

He instinctively reaches out to catch the source of them but like a wind, she rears back, parting away from him too fast for him to reach out much to the disappointment of the spectators around them. He doesn't pay them any attention, though.

Dumbfounded, the king is too busy watching as his beloved strolls to the red banner. She throws a sly glance over her shoulder at him with a finger against her bottom lip.

_A promise._

He cannot lose!

Dimitri walks to where his entourage is waiting. He stands in place to let Felix and Dedue help with donning on his first set of armor, a heavy one that will allow Dimitri to face his first opponent—Alois.

All weapons will be checked to ensure they're blunt enough to not cause serious injuries. But Dimitri knows getting hit by Alois, even if it isn't fatal, will severe enough to break bones. Not to mention, blunted blades will make it extra painful. The best way to fight the captain should be to minimize the injuries as much as he could and not risking it.

With that thought, Dimitri forms a plan and grabs a steel lance, and wait.

Once Sylvain finishes blunting the last lance while Flayn gives the signal to Felix that all the medical aides are in place, Dimitri grabs his weapon and nods to Gustave.

With the bride's relatives give their consent to begin the event, Gustave holds up his arms, quickly quiet down the sea of people.

He announces, "Clansmen of Faerghus, I thank you for your presence as the witnesses of this trial. Today, we gather here to be observers for this man's determination in his quest for the hand of his one true love."

Gustave extends his right hand to present Dimitri.

"You, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, has declared your intention to court Byleth Eisner, beloved daughter of clan Eisner.

"In this cool and harsh land of ours, each woman is the most treasured gift of her family. How will you prove your worthiness to her? How will you show that you deserve this privilege of taking her hand?"

Dimitri steps forward and holds up his lance. "I, Dimitri, swear upon the name of Blaiddyd to honor your daughter as she well deserves. I shall love and provide for her, leaving her wants for nothing. I shall make her my bride and protect her for the rest of our life. And for that, today I challenge the four kins of my bride-to-be in a trial of combat as the proof for my resolve and strength."

With a strong thrust of the lance's end to the ground, the crowd cheers and claps.

Gustave turns to the four people on his left side and asks. "Honorable members of clan Eisner, what will be your response?

On cue, Rhea steps forward and draws her sword. "I, Rhea, in the stead of our clan accepts this challenge. We hereby swear that we shall judge your fairly and honor your resolve as a warrior with our own.

"Dimitri of clan Blaiddyd, your first contender will be Alois, protégé of Jeralt Eisner and blooded-brother of Byleth."

Alois steps forward with an axe in his hand.

"For the rules that will be applied to this fight and the ones beyond it, you two are allowed to fight with any method you wish—deceptions and tricks are allowed—as long as it's not fatal.

"You will only use one weapon for each fight and if it's broken, you can only get a new one after the current battle has ended.

"To win, you must fight until one of the three following conditions is met—one of you yield on your own account, you can't fight anymore, or you have left this ring around the arena for any reasons.

"Do you have any inquiries?"

"No." The two men shout in unison.

With that, Gustave gives the signal for everyone to back off from the arena, leaving behind the knight captain and the king.

The two men stare at each other before smiling. Alois says first as he gets into a proper pose, "I won't hold back, you know that, Dimitri?"

"Neither do I. I've made a promise to Byleth."

"And I'm here to test that. We're both trying our best for our dearest girl."

"Indeed." Dimitri tightens his grips around the lance, knees bend, waiting for the signal.

The entire zone and its people hold their breath as Gustave lifts his entire arm to the sky.

"Begin!" With a downward swift of his hand, the two fighters sprint toward each other.

Right when they're close enough Dimitri swings the lance into a wide cut that aims at the captain's right side.

The crowd gasps.

But the older man already lowers and rears back to dodge. Despite his size and weight, Alois's heels quickly push his entire body forward again while Dimitri trying to get back into a defensive pose.

The weapons clash with a loud clang before parting for another strike. The two men trade blows in a show of strength amidst the thunderous cheers.

Every time Dimitri aims for an opening, his foe either blocks it or reveals it to be bait for his own attack. Alois truly deserves his title as the Captain of the Knights of Seiros. Any lesser opponent would have already been beaten to the ground within the first few minutes.

Shifting his center of gravity, Dimitri jumps backward and kicks at Alois's knee. Yet the latter somehow only needs to move his legs lightly to get out the range before giving the king a painful kick of his own that makes Dimitri gasp for air.

Not waiting for his lung to take in a full breath, the blond rolls on the ground to the right just before Alois brings down his axe. Without stopping, Dimitri twists his right hand to push his lance at the man's ankles, moving into the right spot while his left hand reaching for a rock.

Without hesitation, he throws the heavy object at Alois, to which the latter ducks with a surprised yelp.

"Wow! Watch it ther—" He doesn't get to finish because another rock comes at his way.

Dimitri launches several more at the captain, and the moment he throws the last rock, he immediately follows it with a long stab that pushes Alois backward.

The king takes advantage of his opponent's loss of balance with several blows that focusing on distracting.

Alois eventually gains enough footing to counter a hit. Within a few movements, the big man manages to hook the curve side of his axe against the point where Dimitri's bladed tip meets its handle.

"Heh, got you." Alois pulls, aiming to strip the lance out of his foe's hands. "Prepare to fight with your bare hands!"

"Not a chance!" To Alois's surprise, Dimitri doesn't attempt to unlatch the two weapons from each other.

No, he pushes forward instead. Using the locking position to keep Alois from retreating, the Blaiddyd king overwhelms him, pushing him backward that almost to a sprint toward the edge of the arena.

The captain shoves back, trying to slow Dimitri down until he twists his hold on the axe to unhook it from the lance.

Not missing a beat, the man crashes his gauntleted forearm at Dimitri's wrist, pushing him to stumble to the right while swinging his axe with the other arm, arming at the latter's right side that's falling right into its path.

The audience shouts, fearing for their king only to be surprised when he uses the momentum of the lance to spin it down right on top of the axe just before the blade makes contact with his body.

With a roar, Dimitri shoves Alois away from him, letting go of his lance in the process.

"Crazy move the—OFPH!"

Not missing a beat, the blond runs forward and jump-kicks Alois, shoving him back even farther. Rinse and repeat…

"Gah! Since when you Blaiddyds learned to kick—WHOA."

…Until Alois trips backward onto a big rock that wasn't there before. One of the very same rocks that Dimitri had thrown.

_It works!_

The moment the captain is on the way to fall onto his back, Dimitri basically flies forward and grabs his ankle.

"Holy Soth—ARGHGG!"

The whole crowd's jaws drop open when they see Dimitri spins his opponent through a whole arc like a throwing weight before letting the man go…

…And that's how, for the first time in many of those people's lives, they get to see a man flying.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Wow."

"That's a Blaiddyd for ya."

"Hic, reminds me so much of his father."

"I can't believe it!"

"Holy shit!" A woman stares as Alois screams over her head and lands right onto a group of armored knights who somehow manage to get into a proper position and catch him.

A big crashing sound is heard throughout the area.

People hold their breath, watching as Alois stumbling and struggling to get up from the pile of metal and groaning knights.

"I'm okay!" He laughs, feet tumbling here and there. "Good fight!"

And with that, the crowd cheers. Whistles, claps, hoots, object-throwing, and most prominent of all, the chanting of the name Dimitri, who rises up his lance victoriously.

The king then locks eyes with Alois, who gives him a big thumb up that rouses the crowd's spirit even more.

Amidst the noises and applauding people, Dimitri looks to where Byleth's standing with her family and… Oh, she's smiling. Her hands clap gently as she looks at him with pride.

He isn't sure how long he stands there, locking eyes with his beloved. But it's surely long enough that Gustave has finally decided to announce.

"As you've all witnessed, Dimitri has won and gained the right to advance to the next opponent. For preparation, the trial shall resume after twenty minutes. You two may heal your wounds and regain your strength."

When Dimitri gets back to his side and flops down onto a bench, Flayn quickly checks his wounds while Felix hands him a large mug of ice-cold water.

Dimitri downs it in one gulp, just in time for Flayn to report that he has cuts, a large bruise accompanying by one cracked rib underneath that she's just healed.

"I've knitted it and calmed the pain," She coaches. "But please make sure to not let yourself got hit at that spot again, at least for another hour. It's still a vulnerable place."

Nodding at her with a thank, Dimitri uses his precious break to calm himself and mull over how to deal with Leonie. She's very fast so it means that he'll be the one taking more hits. And knowing her style, she won't just ignore those trees. Which means…

Asking for more water, Dimitri settles with a lighter, less bulky armor that will allow faster movement and hiding. And for weapons, he requests 2 silver lances. He's only allowed to do this once which could cause disadvantages for the fight with Seteth if the man decides to go for 2 weapons, but that something Dimitri will deal with later.

Now?

"It is time for the second match!" Gustave declares.

Now is the time for him to defeat his second obstacle for Byleth's hand.

Leonie, as expected, has chosen to use a bow. Her quill is stuffed full, which means Dimitri probably shouldn't count on the chance that she'll eventually run out of arrows before he breaks both of his lances.

And if he slips up, Leonie most likely will try to pin him down until he couldn't fight anymore. And even if he still manages to win this battle while having a couple of dozen arrows stuck in his flesh, he'll be in a very bad position in the third match—because Flayn isn't allowed to use extensive healing spells which means serious injuries will only be healed partly.

Firmly put his gaze forward, Dimitri speaks up. "I will not lose."

His words make his former classmate beam brightly. "Prove it to me then. Show me you're strong enough to protect her."

And then, comes again the shout, "BEGIN!"

This time, Dimitri immediately runs toward his foe when he hears Gustave's signal. But his speed is no match to Leonie, who dashes, climbs, and vanishes into the higher-up leaves among a cluster of trees in a blink of an eye.

The moment he gets close enough, an arrow flies out aiming at his feet. The blond barely has time to breathe in when a second arrow follows suit.

Barely dodging them both, Dimitri targets the tree that most likely carrying Leonie and swings his lance into a large arc. He carves the blade into its body with enough force enough to make the whole tree shakes violently.

The spot where the blade meets the wood bursts from the sheer force alone, spitting splinters around and leaves behind a large missing piece more than half of the tree.

Not even a second after it, the rustles between the leaves and branches above his head tell Dimitri that his target has decided to jump to a new, safer tree.

The blond presses himself again to another tree, hiding away from the direction he had heard Leonie move, knowing now that she'd seen what he could do to the large trunk in one attack, the former hunter won't reveal herself so easily again.

He's quickly proven right when an arrow flies at him from somewhere near behind his back. He could only avoid it thanks to his instinct that was honed from 5 years being chased after like an animal.

Like before, Dimitri sprints to the source and takes out a large chunk from the tree's body. And like before, Leonie quickly move to another tree.

It's a game of hide and seek until Dimitri has managed to carve in more than half of the trees—and some of which he took down with his kicks.

Crouching down behind a bush, Dimitri mentally thanks the fact that this cluster isn't that big and soon, he could soon get to the second part of his plan.

A big rustling sound to the right attracts his attention. Dimitri doesn't think twice before jumping farther away from the source, eyes dashes fast around to check for—

The arrow pierces into his arm, through the metal before he even realizes it.

_What?_

The blunted head isn't embedded deep enough into the bone. But the sudden pain and surprise cause Dimitri to flinch away.

Three more arrows rain on him—the first one, he gets away. The second one, however, pierces through his left shoulder while the third grazes his cheek.

_She really can penetrate metals with blunt arrows. Byleth wasn't exaggerating at all—_

His ankle caught something, and a whole tree branch whips into his face, knocking him to the ground. At the corner of his eye, he sees a glimpse of rope, smaller and thinner than the usual ones, tied to the branch.

 _She hid ropes on her person?_ Dimitri thinks. Could it be—ah, it must have been under the shield on her back! _How could I be so careless!_

Dimitri rolls onto his stomach, only to grunts in pain when two projectiles impaled themselves right into between his right scapula and shoulder. He almost drops the lance but somehow manages to seek refuge inside a large cluster of bushes.

 _Leonie's aiming to render my arms useless_ , Dimitri realizes as he snaps the thin shafts from his back, leaving their head inside his flesh to prevent bleeding.

Taking a few precious seconds to think, the king theorizes how Leonie could also use the rope to strangle him long enough to lose consciousness with her talents for trapping prey.

Perhaps… Perhaps it's time to ignore swiftness and focus on his brute strength.

With a deep breath, Dimitri removes his left gauntlet and sticks it a bit out of the brush. Leonie immediately fires at it, giving away her position.

The king takes the chance with a mighty roar and dashes for the birch tree. This time he knocks the above-ground part cleanly off the root. It must have startled Leonie greatly because she actually makes sounds when she jumps to her next spot.

The tree hasn't even landed fully on the ground yet but Dimitri's already run to where Leonie is, not giving her a chance to recover enough to shoot.

He chases after her, chopping down all the shrubs and trees in his way. Even the lowers bushes are swept away when his attacks are wide enough to scoop up dirt.

Eventually, they reach back to the previous part of the cluster where the trees still standing with most of their trunks partially carved out.

Dimitri smirks as he hits the oak where Leonie has jumped on.

_Stage 2 begi—_

The lance in his hands, after the constant abuses he put it through, finally snaps into two the moment it contacts with the wood.

It's only a split second of fumbling with the pieces, but it's enough for Leonie to reload and shoot at him.

Dimitri doesn't think when he sees the arrows tearing the air and gets to him. He doesn't think when he lifts his left hand to block it. He does, however, instantly regrets it and chides his stupidity when the thing pierces through his palm.

Of course, Dimitri doesn't have time to remove the thing when several more of its kind fired at him.

They couldn't hit their mark.

His instinct has pushed his other hand to move and deflect the attack with the upper part of the broken lance. His pierced palm curls up to snap the shaft despite the searing pain. It hurts, he could still move his fingers but it certainly will affect his grip.

Dimitri doesn't have time to curse. He launches at Leonie's spot, pulling out his remaining lance and cuts. A strategy move that soon follows with a well-placed kick that pushes the tree in a specific direction.

This time the king could actually see Leonie as she jumps to the next hiding place among the leaves. But unfortunate for her, just seconds after she lands, her old, falling tree makes contact with her new one and pushes it along the way.

_Here come the dominos!_

Dimitri chases after the chain of reaction—each time Leonie jumps to a new spot, the tree would be shoved down by another. And the king is there to make sure the ones that somehow could still stand on their own will be cut down immediately by his own strength.

Leonie is running out of hiding places and Dimitri is becoming more and more confident each time he catches a glimpse of her increasingly worrying face.

Soon, the entire cluster is down to a single, barely standing oak.

Dodging the arrows with his random running around the root, Dimitri roar,s and cleaves through the last remaining part of the trunk that still keeps it standing.

It falls, and from it, Leonie flies out, bow and arrows ready to fire at him in mid-air.

At this distance, she can't miss—two shafts dig into his skin, rendering his left shoulder and the arm attached to it almost useless.

Dimitri grinds his teeth through the pain, his legs never stop moving toward Leonie who finally lands with a perfect roll that swiftly gets her back onto her feet.

She doesn't stop shooting at him, and he doesn't stop running toward her. A few arrows he dodges, and a few more pierce through his flesh.

He still doesn't stop, closing the distance until it's only an arm-reach.

Dimitri stabs at Leonie but she simply changes her hold on the bow and blocks him. A twist is all his foe needs to divert the spear-tip following up with a hard hit on his head from the metallic weapon.

His head rings and his eye sees stars from the impact but it's not enough to stop the blond from flinging his wounded arm toward.

CRACK!

Leonie's bow breaks in half from the force, but she doesn't flinch or back off. Instead, the woman grins almost savagely when her left hand reaches for an arrow from her quiver and brings it down toward his still-working shoulder.

"Gah!"

Dimitri flinches hard enough to push his opponent back several feet. The fall is hard enough for Leonie to struggle to get up.

He charges at her like a boar. She ducks.

She lunges forward for another blow. He twists and dodges.

It hurts. His arms ache with hot pains that are sharpened with each of his movements.

He's moved to the side to let the sharp arrow tip penetrate his bicep muscle instead of the joining bones but it still hurt. The arrows that are still buried into his flesh hinder him greatly through every move.

But he can't stop here.

Dimitri kicks at a group of rocks on the ground at Leonie. She evades them, of course, but it's enough to stumble the woman.

"GRAAAHHH!" The king pushes forward, taking advantage of his bigger form to ram at her right at that moment.

He pushes and pushes. Ignoring the frenzy stabbings Leonie is giving him. Ignoring the fact that his arms are losing their sensations.

The audiences are chanting his name.

He pushes until the red line of the arena's limit is close enough for a decisive shove that sends Leonie flying.

She doesn't scream like Alois—eyes wide, seemingly too surprise at the turn of the event to react.

"MY DARLING!" The one who does the screaming is Lorenz, who hurls his arms around with his legs running back and forth, aiming to catch his lover.

She lands right into the duke's arms, knocking him into the ground with a yelp and a loud thump.

The moment it happens, the crowd's chant turns into deafening cheers.

"DIMITRI! DIMITRI! DIMITRI!"

Maybe it's the sheer energizing atmosphere that keeps the owner of said name on his feet, but in truth, Dimitri would love to sit down now and pours some ice water on himself to reduce the aching pain in his body.

But the king chooses to stay, watching Lorenz wobbly gets up with Leonie in his arms. The duke murmurs something to his lover with a frown and a huff—of course, anyone who knows him could see that it's something out of concern and love, that's why Leonie only laughs and waves it off.

She wraps her arms around Lorenz's neck and—unbelievably—actually lets him carry her to the healing station. Though Lorenz is forced to make a detour to Dimitri's spot first.

Once the couple gets close enough, Leonie gives Dimitri a hard slap on the back and laughs. "Good job, Dimitri! Captain Jeralt will be proud, I just know it!"

Her declaration brings Dimitri a great sense of accomplishment that he couldn't find a verbal reply—bowing his head with a hand on his heart is all that he could do to express his gratitude.

That earns him another slap.

"All right, all right. You go now. Get yourself healed. You'll need it." Leonie grins before giving an order to Lorenz. "Onward, Lor. I need to lay down. Ouch, I think I broke a rib and my left ankle."

That makes her lover gape. "What? You said there're only scratches! Ugh, how could you not tell me?! And stop moving so much!"

"Because you would throw me into sick bed right away if you knew, which means I wouldn't get the chance to congratulate Dimitri."

"You truly need to reorganize your priorities, Dearest."

Seeing that Leonie will be well cared for, Dimitri finally drags himself to his seat and let Flayn fussing over him.

She gasps after a short survey. "You tore your old wound! And all of those stab holes. Oh dear, I'm afraid your fight with my brother will be much harder than anticipated."

"My apology…"

"Don't be. You did your best to win so I shall also do my best for you. Byleth is waiting. We can't stop here, can we?" 

"No, we cannot." He smiles.

"That's the spirit. Sit still now, I need to heal your arms and shoulders first. But that means your chest and back won't be in the best form, please remember that."

Nodding, Dimitri allows himself to focus back on the quietness in his mind and blocks out all the sounds.

His eye wanders to where Byleth is sitting, her eyes meet him right back with a smile. She makes a sign, telling him to focus on his breathing and calm himself before flickering her eyes to Seteth, who's talking to Rhea.

" _Careful. Don't use only strength against him."_ Her hands sign the secret language their class had created back then.

" _I will remember it. Thank you, my beloved."_

" _I'm here with you."_

" _I know. I'm grateful for it. I can keep going because of you."_

Her gentle smile turns into a fondly blush.

" _I love you."_

" _And I love you, Beloved."_

The rest of his break passes by in a blink of an eye. An announcement from Gustave soon cut short Dimitri's meditation, calling for him to get back into the arena.

 _I won't lose_.

He grabs the silver lance and stands up.

_Victory will be mine!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I underestimated how hard the fight scenes would be. Now I'm paying for it. But knowing myself. I'll get into trouble with them again.


End file.
